


The Terror Within

by GongsunDu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Horror, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Tokka - Freeform, TokkaStories, Zombies, good original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GongsunDu/pseuds/GongsunDu
Summary: Stranded aboard a abandoned station, a small group of survivors is forced to work together to stay alive. But they are not alone. All around them the dead are rising from the darkness, filled with insatiable hunger for living flesh. And in the depths of the station lurks something even more terrible. Something Sokka must face, if any of them are to survive.





	1. The Nightmare

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

"_I will always be with you."_ Yue's voice echoed in Sokka's ears. The beautiful moon spirit hovered over him. Her white flowing gowns spilling all along the ground. Her face was sad, eyes devastated. Sokka wanted so badly to comfort her, to hold her in his arms, but as he stretched out his hand, he realized that she was just out of reach.

"Yue." He whispered, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry."

"Sokka…" Yue's spirit floated closer to him, her face mere inches away. So warm and so fragile. Yet, as she came closer, Sokka felt his skin begin to crawl. A strange sensation began to gnaw inside of him at his very soul. The closer she came the worse it grew. What was this feeling?

All at once, the sadness vanished off Yue's face. Her kind timid features became twisted with rage. Her eyes bored furiously into his and Sokka felt his stomach twist in horror.

"**You.**" Her voice boomed through the air. "You failed to protect me!"

"No." He shook his head. "Yue, I tried. Believe me I–"

"**You failed!" **she screeched. "You killed me Sokka."

"No. No." Sokka began to back away. "I tried to save you, Yue. I would have given my life for you! I loved you." He felt his back press against a wall. There was no escape.

"You failed to protect me, Sokka." She seethed, advancing on his cowering form. "You **failed **to save me."

"N-no." He covered his head and closed his eyes, desperate to escape. "I tried to save you. I wanted to save you."

"You failed, Sokka! You did this to me!" Her voice so close that he could feel her bone-chilling breath on the nape of his neck. He tried to back away, to break free from her grasp, but it was all in vain. No matter what he did he could never run away from what he'd done— what he'd failed to do.

"Look at me Sokka!" She demanded.

He shook his head, not wanting to see.

"Look at me! Look at what you've done!" Against his own will he felt his arms drop to his sides and his eyelids begin to flutter open. The goosebumps that now covered his body shivered in fear. He could feel the ice drifting down his spine and his heart felt like it was about to burst in his chest. When he opened his eyes at last, he could scarcely contain the scream.

Yue's face was shriveled and decaying. Her sunken yellow eyes watched him furiously as her sallow grayish mouth hung open like a corpse's. The white flowing gowns were now tattered and dirty, matching the horrific state of decay with uncanny perfection. Even the air around her seemed to smell of death. And through his trembling skin he could almost feel death's chilling embrace.

Sokka clamped his hand over his mouth, desperately pressing his back against the wall. Every fiber of his being wanted to scream out at once. His conscience tried feebly to reassure him that it was not his fault. That she could not blame him for her death. But deep down, Sokka knew it _was_ his fault. He knew and that made it even worse.

Seeing her hands begin to reach for him once more, Sokka opened his mouth, seemingly to beg for mercy. But no sound came out. His throat clammed up to the point where he could scarcely breathe. All he could do was watch the skeletal aberration as its face pressed closer to his.

"You…failed…me." She was so close now that he could make out the individual holes in her skin. He could see the bits of bone protruding through the openings. Sokka's eyes screamed out in place of his voice. With every ounce of his strength he tried to look away, but his body was paralyzed.

"You killed me Sokka, **and now I'll make you pay!**"

Sokka shot up in his bed, the dream still hanging over him. The screams that he had been unable to voice until now, tore furiously at his throat and seemed to rattle his very lungs. His heart pounded in his head like a heavy war drum. Each beat seemed to echo off the metallic walls of his cabin. For a moment, he saw Yue's corpse lingering in his room, but before he had a chance to blink it was gone.

Slowly, like the rising sun, reality began to sink in and the horrors of his nightmare faded back into the deep recesses of his mind.

It was only a dream, Sokka thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Settling back into his bed, he felt his heart rate gradually return to normal. With his hand he wiped a layer of sweat that had formed on his brow and exhaled deeply. This time it had been almost too real.

He had been having dreams like this ever since Yue died. They had been quiet at first but over time they had grown more and more violent. A few months ago, it had even gotten to the point where he was afraid to fall asleep at night. It was that more than anything that led Suki to break up with him.

Not that I could blame her, Sokka thought with a sigh. It had been selfish of him to start a relationship with her when he still couldn't let go of the past. The truth was that Yue was still very much in his heart. And no matter how much it pained him, no matter how much it tortured his psyche, he just couldn't accept that she was gone. Maybe that was why—

A knock on his door snapped Sokka out of his musings. Who could that be at this hour, he wondered. The knocking grew more urgent.

"Sokka, sir, the Captain wishes to see you." A voice on the other end said anxiously.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, straining his eyes in the darkness to find his clothes.

"There's been an accident, sir. Please hurry, the Captain said to summon you immediately."

Accident? Sokka scratched his head, what the hell kind of accident would require the Captain to summon him? Wearily, he grabbed his pants off the floor and slid them on. He gathered his shirt and slipped his arms through the sleeves and hastily pushed his feet into his boots. As he reached for his sword and boomerang holster, he became aware of the unusual silence in the room. That was when he realized that the ship's engines weren't running.

* * *

Captain Daris stood stiffly at the helm of the _Reliance_. The weariness on his face was mixed with unmistakable ire. He shot an irritable glance at the helmsman and the lesser man visibly quaked in his boots. The one thing Daris hated more than incompetence was being behind schedule. And when the two things were mixed into one, it took every ounce of his self-restraint not to bash someone's head in. Tearing his gaze off the poor man, he glanced at the dark murky waters of the ocean.

To think that once upon a time he had thought serving in the Fire Nation's navy to be the highest of honors. Now, with the war over and the Fire Nation humiliated, he felt his esteem slowly being chipped away along with his dignity. Reduced to the role of ferrying pompous dignitaries, he had contemplated quitting many times. But unfortunately, ideals didn't put food on the table, and in order to survive in this harsh post-war world he had no choice but to endure.

Endure–that very word made him sick and reminded him of just how far he had fallen. Turning back to the helmsman desperately fiddling with the various valves and switches, he sighed. Just when he had thought things couldn't get any worse...

"Ah, Captain." Daris instantly recognized the unmistakable upper-class pronunciation and snobby tone. Upon spotting the rotund man and his pig-like eyes, he felt his fists involuntarily clench.

Turning around to face him, he bowed politely. "Ambassador Chiang, welcome to the helm." It took every ounce of Daris's remaining patience to keep up this facade.

"So, what is it then?" The Ambassador asked impatiently, motioning haughtily for his aide to come closer. His aide was a tall man with dark hair, a slightly gaunt face, and cold golden eyes. From his expression, it seemed like he too held a great distaste for the Ambassador's antics, but like the Captain he was too well trained to express it openly.

"Lord Ambassador." The aide stood at his side and bowed.

"Ah, Rui, there you are. Fetch me a strong cup of tea from the galley as fast as you can." He paused. "And some dumplings too, if possible."

"Yes, my lord." The aide bowed and swiftly headed towards the door. Daris noted the slight irritation in his eyes before he disappeared down the corridor.

Atleast I'm not the only one, Daris thought with contempt. If protocol didn't demand it, he would have gladly kept the Ambassador in the dark about this incident. The matter would most likely be resolved in a few hours, but the Ambassador would probably pester him about it for days. Saying how poorly the ship was being run, how frustrating it was for a person of _his_ stature to travel on military vessels. How if he were in charge, things would run so much more smoothly. As if Daris didn't have enough reasons to resign.

"We've had an engine malfunction." Daris said at last and readied himself for the inevitable barrage of pointless questions. But before Ambassador Chiang could say anything else, the rest of the passengers filed into the room.

"Ugh, what a way to start off my day." Toph said with a yawn. She had grown a lot since she'd first joined with Team Avatar and her Earthbender robes seemed to reflect her newfound maturity. However, despite appearances, she was still the same arrogant person at heart. And while Daris eyed her with growing irritation, she absentmindedly dug her finger into her ear and fiddled it around.

"You said it." muttered a young woman next to her. Her name was Hakumi. She was tall and pretty, with blue eyes, and the dark skin and hair of a water tribesman. The representative of the Northern Water Tribe on this diplomatic mission, her calm and reserved personality was one of the few that didn't bother Daris.

Sokka was the last one to enter. The bags under his eyes and his gloomy demeanor seemed to fit in perfectly with the overall air of unpleasantness in the helm. Daris waited until he came to a halt before beginning his explanation.

"I apologize for waking you all at this hour, but due to protocol I must inform all senior officials in the event of an incident."

"So, what happened?" Toph asked impatiently, like Sokka she too hadn't slept well.

"I was getting to that." Daris replied with an almost unbelievable calmness. "There's been an accident. Our engines have been damaged. We most likely won't be able to get under way for atleast several hours."

"What kind of accident?" Ambassador Chiang piped in, stroking his stubble.

"I'm not sure yet, I've only just received the report myself. I'm on my way to the engine room now if you wish to accompany me."

Toph yawned loudly, "Not like we have anything better to do."

* * *

The engine room of the Fire Nation ship _Reliance_ was dark and cavernous. Every instrument, every pipe and valve, seemed almost sinister in the dim lighting that the few red lamps afforded. For many hours each day, engineers and crew members had to work in this treacherous chamber, laboring for an eternity in darkness. Only the knowledge that they would see the sky at the end of their shifts kept them going. Of course, the darkness didn't bother Toph at all. She was used to it.

Her whole life she had seen only darkness, but perhaps that was a blessing. Thanks to earthbending she could still see the world openly, night and day. Nothing was ever hidden and therefore nothing was ever scary. She had no reason to fear the dark or the unknown. To her everything was a whole lot simpler.

Clearly, however, the others didn't share her ambivalence towards darkness. Through her earthbending she felt the worried glances and the irregular heartbeats of the rest of the group. Captain Daris's heartbeat alone was steady, but she could sense him grinding his teeth. Doubtlessly the man was furious. She had seen him explode many times for minor infractions so she could scarcely imagine his irritation at something serious like this. But the one she was worried about most was Sokka. His vitals and heartbeat were especially unsteady.

He had had one of those nightmares again, she decided. As always, Yue was in his thoughts, slowly driving him mad. Toph wished he would open up to her about the dreams. She was his friend and she was becoming really concerned. But as always, Sokka avoided the topic, preferring instead to bottle up his emotions and ignore the problem for as long as possible.

But how much longer can he hold out, Toph wondered, shaking her head . He'll avoid the problem until it kills him, she decided bitterly.

"We're here." Daris announced and with a sharp turn of a handle he pulled open a watertight door. Immediately a thick grey smoke burst through the opening and the group rushed to cover their mouths.

"What in blazes." The Ambassador coughed through his hand. "Unbelievable."

"Sir!" A man in dark green goggles, fireproof apron, and steel-toed boots rushed up to Daris. The insignia on his uniform identified him as the Chief Engineer.

Daris coughed, waving the fumes out of his face. "What the hell's going on down here, Haro?"

"I'm not entirely sure, sir. One minute the engines were running fine, the next, boom! To tell you the truth I've never seen anything like it, sir. It's almost unnatural."

"_Unnatural_?" Daris cocked a brow. "Are there any signs of tampering?"

The engineer shook his head, "No, sir. If I had to guess I'd say this was a malfunction in the central steam pipe. Valves one and three are blown clear off. Furthermore, there appears to be serious damage to the turbine. That being said, while there are no obvious signs of tampering, I've never heard of this kind of malfunction on any other Fire Nation ships. Not simultaneously and definitely not to this extent."

Daris cursed, "Great, just what I need."

"Hmph, I expect you'll get this fixed soon, Captain." Ambassador Chiang said impatiently. "I have a schedule to keep and these delays are costing me precious time. If you don't get this mess straightened out quickly, I'll be forced to make a full report of your incompetence to the Admiralty."

Please do, thought Daris furiously, and I'll be sure to tell them what a useless sack of lard you really are. Constantly wasting the military's time and resources in pursuit of your hedonistic pleasures, I'm sure the Admiralty would be very interested to hear all about it.

"Haro," Daris said, burying his frustration, "How long will it take to repair?"

"Hard to say sir…" the Chief Engineer shifted his goggles. "If we were in a drydock, I could get this fixed in no time. But at sea, without the proper tools, it's anyone's guess when we'd be done. I'm not even sure we have sufficient parts to repair the damage."

"Perfect." Daris muttered sarcastically. Just perfect.

"Chief Engineer Haro!" A worker ran up to him. "Urgent message for Captain Daris. The helmsman wants to see him straight away."

"What is it now?" Daris asked testily. "I'm really not in the mood for any more bad news!"

"He wouldn't say, sir, only that he wants you at the helm straight away."

"Fine." Daris rubbed his temples and turned to the rest of the group. "If you'd all please accompany me topside."

Everyone breathed a silent sigh of a relief. The claustrophobic darkness of the engine room had grown a hundred times worse with all the smoke. Even Daris was somewhat glad to be returning to the helm.

The thought of finally leaving this place seemed to put a certain lightness in all their steps. As the other passengers began to follow the Captain back to the helm, Toph grabbed Sokka's sleeve.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Fine." Came the laconic response.

"Liar." Toph yanked him back before he could walk away. "I know you had that dream again." Sokka sighed.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked, the concern obvious in her voice.

"Because there's nothing to say." He muttered, before yanking his sleeve out of her hand and falling in step with the others.

* * *

"What the _hell_ is that?" Ambassador Chiang asked with disquiet.

"I-I'm not sure." Daris said almost to himself. The air outside had turned very hazy. A thick white fog hung over the water, practically obscuring it. The ocean around their ship had grown very still— almost uncharacteristically so. There was barely any wind at all. Visibility was rapidly deteriorating, but even through the increasingly dense fog, Daris could still make out the massive figure lurking in the distance.

It was huge. Atleast five or six times the size of their Fire Nation cruiser. From the way its outline shimmered, Daris could tell it wasn't an island—it was moving. Furthermore, as the object came into sight, he could make out various structures on it. Whatever the thing was, it was also man-made.

"Helmsman." He ordered, still trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. "Weigh anchor."

"Weigh anchor!" the helmsman shouted down the communication tube.

"Rouse the rest of the men." Daris said to a nearby officer. "I want all marines fully armed and on standby. Bring out the ballistas too, but quietly."

"Yes, sir."

"Are we in danger?" Ambassador Chiang asked nervously.

"Maybe." Daris said, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly. The look of fear on the Ambassador's face was a welcome change from his normally haughty demeanor.

"Shouldn't we go below?" Hakumi asked. "We're dignitaries not soldiers."

"I don't know about you, sister," Toph cracked her knuckles, "but I'm not about to run away crying."

"The helm is made of reinforced steel. Twice the thickness of the crew compartments. You're quite safe here." Daris reassured. He smirked as the Ambassador breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lord Ambassador." Rui walked onto the helm with a small tray. "Your tea and dumplings, my lord."

Chiang waved them away, "Not now, Rui, I've lost my appetite."

"I'll take one." Daris snatched a dumpling and swallowed it without chewing.

It had been a long time since he'd faced the thrill of battle. Unlike the passive officials that he ferried, Daris thrived in conflict. Living in peacetime for him was like being a fish out of water. This was a most welcome change in his day to day drudgery. Maybe this accident would turn out to be the highlight of his "diplomatic" career.

The hulking mass continued to move closer, though at an extremely slow pace. Out on the deck of the _Reliance_ the crew was busy setting up the ballistas. Fire Nation marines in full uniform began to form up in the center, their skull-like faceplates cold and menacing. Even the non-benders began to ready themselves for battle, many grabbing spears and broadswords. There was no telling what they might face and in the worst-case scenario they might need every available hand to defend the ship.

"Captain!" The helmsman shakily lowered the telescope from his eye.

"What is it?" Daris asked.

"See for yourself, sir." He held out the telescope and Daris snatched it out of his hand.

At first he could see nothing, the fog around the object obscured it entirely. Then suddenly, the fog peeled away and the hulking mass came clearly into few. It was an enormous floating station, larger than anything Daris had ever seen. The whole thing was metal, from stem to stern. At its center was a massive conning tower, larger than their entire ship. Surrounding it were hundreds of smaller adjacent structures of varying purpose and design. At the far end of the station was a gigantic metal rig from which scores of hooks on chains dangled ominously. But perhaps the most interesting feature, the one that had probably grabbed the helmsman's attention, was the huge Fire Nation insignia painted black across its side.

For once in his life, Daris was stumped. As far as he knew there weren't any Fire Nation stations of that size anywhere along their course. More importantly almost all fueling stations and rigs had been withdrawn after the war ended. It just didn't make sense. How did an unknown station of that size, bearing the Fire Nation emblem, end up all the way out here?

As the station pitched and yawed with the ocean, countless metallic groans echoed in the distance. The vessel looked and sounded abandoned, but even so Daris couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone or something on board.

Probably just crabs and seaweed, he thought bemusedly, but even his crude sense of humor could not dispel the ominous feeling that had formed in the pit of his stomach.

"That thing's Fire Nation?" Sokka voiced loudly, the station now visible to the naked eye.

"Who else's could it be?" Hakumi said with clear distaste. "Only the Fire Nation could construct such a monstrosity."

Daris eyed her testily. Now even she was getting on his nerves.

"But why is it here, in the middle of nowhere?" Sokka asked.

"Who knows?" Hakumi shrugged. "The Fire Nation was always secretive about their various projects. This might be one of them. My fellow tribesmen found several abandoned outposts up by the North Pole after the war."

"More importantly," Daris overrode them, "This may well be a way out of our current predicament. A vessel of that size must surely have spare parts."

"You're not suggesting," Ambassador Chiang swallowed hard, "That we dock with that thing? Are you?"

"Why not?" Daris smirked. "It's clearly abandoned. A ghost ship by the looks of it."

"Ghost?" Chiang's eyes fell timidly to the ground.

"Get the chief engineer up here." Daris ordered. "And get a boarding party ready."

"Right away sir." The helmsman scurried off.

"You're not actually thinking of going aboard that thing, Captain?" Hakumi asked.

"Don't tell me you're superstitious, Representative."

"It's not that, it's just…" Hakumi's voice trailed off. By now the station was so close to the _Reliance_ that the entire vessel was drowned in the station's shadow.

"Just what?" Daris eyed her curiously. "Look, Representative, you don't have to come aboard. As of right now this is a military operation and there's no need to involve yours–"

"Just one moment, Captain." Ambassador Chiang said in an unusually boisterous voice. "You don't expect to keep us in the dark, do you? If you're going aboard this vessel then I'm coming too. It's my official duty, after all, as head of this delegation."

"I'm coming too." Hakumi said. Now that the Fire Nation Ambassador had decided to go she couldn't afford to stay on board and lose face. "After all I can't miss this opportunity to see one of the Fire Nation's secret outposts up close."

"I guess I'll come along too." Sokka said. "The chief engineer may need a hand."

"Ditto." Toph added.

"I think I'll stay on board." Rui said calmly. "I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Nonsense." Ambassador Chiang huffed, "I may have need of you. Besides, it's your sworn duty to accompany me wherever I go. So you're coming!"

Rui pursed his lips and sullenly nodded his acceptance.

"Very well then." Daris said, not entirely sure what had just happened. "Just try not to get in the way."

"Sir!" The helmsman, accompanied by the Chief Engineer and an officer waited in the corridor. Daris folded his arms behind his back and the three of them entered and bowed politely. All three looked uneasy.

"Chief Engineer Haro," Daris began, "You and your engineers will scavenge the station in search of necessary parts. Take whatever you need."

"Yes, Captain." Haro bowed his head, then uneasily. "Uh, sir?"

Daris cocked a brow, "What is it, Haro?"

"Do you think it's safe? Going aboard that…thing?"

"Not you too, Haro." Daris shook his head. "Lieutenant Ai and his marines will be along with us for the ride. If we run into any trouble, they'll be more than able to handle it. Isn't that right?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The officer barked, his shouting covering up the nervousness in his voice.

Haro nodded his head, "Very well, Captain. I'll do my part."

"Good. As for me and the passengers, we'll take a few marines and see if we can find out what this station is. No matter what, we all regroup back at the ship in one hour. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dropping its anchors once more, the _Reliance_ docked with the station.

* * *

Inside. the station was the same on the as it was on the outside, Hakumi decided, dark and ominous. They had been walking for around twenty minutes now and every corridor was pretty much the same. All in all, the place was a mess. Water dripped from the ceilings. Seaweed and various muck coated the floors. Everything was in shambles. Whatever the station was and whatever its original purpose had been, it had clearly been abandoned for some time. The deeper they went the more hopeless their search for answers seemed to grow.

"Maybe we should check down there?" Ambassador Chiang asked nervously. His momentary confidence had evaporated the moment they had stepped on board, but he had been too stubborn to turn back.

"Toph?" Sokka turned to the blind earthbender. Toph slammed her foot down on the floor and tracked the vibrations as they spread out in all directions and gradually disappeared from her field of view.

"Hmm," She bit her lip, "I can't really tell what's down there. All the water in here is really screwing up my earthbending."

"We should check the conning tower first." Daris said decisively. "We'll leave the lower levels to Haro and his people."

"Any sight of them, Toph?" Sokka asked. The two groups had parted ways at the first stairwell.

She shook her head, "Nope. But like I said, all this water's making my vision fuzzy and this place is so huge it'd be impossible for me to see them on the lower levels."

"Let's get a move on." Daris ordered, waving a lantern in front of him. The corridors were very poorly illuminated and sunlight could barely reach them in the bowels of the station. Cautiously, the group followed the Captain's lead. The four marines assigned to protect them warily scanned the surroundings, further adding to the growing sense of unease.

As they descended deeper into the station, it felt like they were moving further away from their world and into another. Light gradually turned to darkness. Noises of the ocean were replaced with metallic clanks and groans. Even the very air they breathed became brackish and foul. What at first had been an eagerness to find answers was quickly becoming desperation to get out.

Turning the corner, the light from Daris's lantern suddenly fell upon a gruesome and horrible monster. The spikes in its head protruded in many directions and its slit-like eyes burned with a ferocity that made all their hearts skip a beat. The marines wasted no time in blasting the creature with their flames.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Daris waved the smoke out of his face. Bringing the lantern closer to the monster, he smirked.

"It's just an old Fire Nation suit of armor." He said, amused at the looks of horror on their faces. Toph's alone was calm.

"Piece of junk!" Ambassador Chiang shot it a dirty look. The armor was pressed up against the wall. Its faceplate and spikes had given it its monstrous appearance.

Rui and Hakumi breathed an audible sigh of relief. Sokka warily returned his sword to its scabbard.

"Common, it's not much further." Daris said and the group followed him further into the bowels of the station. As the light from their lanterns grew more and more distant, a shadow flickered behind them.

The conning tower was a gruesome sight. Countless tools and instruments lay in a state of ruin. The reinforced pane glass windows were filthy and cracked. Even the ceiling above was gutted and countless rods and pipes protruded through the various breaches. It was abundantly clear that there were no answers to be found up here.

Daris sighed, all that time wasted and for nothing. Glancing at his pocket watch, he saw that time was running out.

"All right, looks like this is a dead end." He said. "Let's regroup with the others at the ship."

"Hold on a minute." Sokka called from the other end of the tower. "I think I found something."

Daris walked over to him. "What is it?"

Sokka held up a small journal. The pages were soaked and most of the writing had faded away, however, a few words on the cover were still legible.

"Logbook of the _Wraith_?" Daris read aloud.

"I think that's the name of this station." Sokka said with growing disquiet.

"A strange name. But then again the Fire Nation is fond of giving its vessels terrifying names." Daris said with a smirk. "It's a good scare tactic."

Sokka scoffed and tossed the logbook away.

"We're heading out then?" Hakumi asked, eager to finally leave.

"Yep. Everyone here?" Daris looked around. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Nine?

"Somebody's missing." Daris said irritably and he could guess who it was. "Where's Ambassador Chiang?"

"I don't know." Rui said and glanced around the room. "He was standing next to me just a few minutes ago."

"Ambassador Chiang?" Daris shouted, his voice echoing down the silent corridors. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"You see him, Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

"Perhaps we should spread out and search for him?" Hakumi offered.

"So we could lose even more of us?" Daris scoffed. "No way, we're heading back to the ship right now. You three." He gestured at three of the marines. "You stay here and see if the Ambassador comes back. Stay within sight of eachother, no point in getting lost along with him."

"Sir!"

* * *

Ambassador Chiang glanced desperately at the signs on the wall. He'd only walked a short distance from the conning tower. How did he end up getting so lost? Deciding on one direction, he walked aimlessly down the long dark corridor.

He wasn't cut out for this kind of work, he thought decidedly. No, the place where he truly shined was on the political stage. Attending meetings, lavish parties, one-on-ones with those in power. Exploring derelict stations was a job for grunts. It was only because of his foolish pride that he had ended up in this mess.

As soon as he returned to the Capital he would treat himself to a lavish banquet, Chiang decided. Then maybe he would hire a girl or two or three. After all it had been a long time since he'd been in the Fire Nation and those Earth Kingdom girls just didn't do it for him. These long diplomatic missions away from home were steadily becoming a pain. They were more trouble than they were worth. Having to deal with incompetent buffoons like Daris, and unsavory officials like that Harumi girl, maybe it was high time Chiang retired. After all, he had more than enough money. The only reason he had continued to perform the job was because of the prestige it afforded. But as time passed and he grew older things like prestige and titles seemed to matter less and less.

The truth was he'd always dreamt of settling down and having a few kids to carry on his name and his legacy. Maybe he would do that now, Chiang thought. As soon as this mission was over, he would retire from his position with dignity and begin a new life in the opulence of the Capital. He'd never have to trudge through unpleasant surroundings like this in that fine city, that's for sure!

Finding a small room at the end of the corridor, Chiang wandered in and sat down on a small bench wearily. How long had he been walking, he wondered. His legs felt like they were almost ready to give out. To top it off he hadn't gotten much sleep thanks to Daris's early wake-up call. He could use a small break.

Chiang sighed deeply. Turning his head back to the corridor he realized that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Damn that Chiang, Rui thought furiously as the group made their way back to the ship. Being the Ambassador's aide had always been a difficult job for him. The whiny politician was almost never pleased and it took every ounce of strength Rui could muster to get him through an average day. If he had been a normal person, he would have quit ages ago, but alas that wasn't so.

Despite his humble position, he was in fact an elite agent of the Fire Nation intelligence. His job as the Ambassador's aide was a perfect cover and it allowed him to infiltrate countless meetings and to gather invaluable information that would have otherwise been impossible to get. It was his love for his true profession that had made him persevere all this time.

But now that bloated excuse for a politician goes and gets himself lost, Rui thought with disgust. Spirits forbid anything should happen to the man, for then Rui would be in a fix. To lose a cover as precious as that, the Director would surely have his head.

"Any sight of the Ambassador?" Rui asked Toph anxiously.

"Nope, nothing." The blind Earthbender replied.

"The fat fool's probably gone in search of a snack." Hakumi said with a smirk. Sokka and Toph laughed uneasily.

"Don't worry, Rui." Daris said with a sigh. "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Then to himself he muttered. "Hopefully _much_ later."

As the group turned a familiar corner, Hakumi suddenly stopped and looked at the wall uneasily. Wasn't this where they had run into the empty suit of armor?

"Hey guys, wasn't there a suit of armor here?" She shouted, the others appeared not to hear her and continued to walk down the corridor. "Guys?"

"Hurry up, Hakumi. Or else we'll leave you behind." Daris shouted irritably. And the Water Tribe representative set aside her fears and ran to catch up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoy the story so far! Be sure to review and let me know what you think. I always enjoy hearing back from my readers.**

**-Gongsun Du  
**


	2. And Then There Were Six

**Chapter 2: And Then There Were Six**

As the six of them made their way through the bowels of the abandoned station, Hakumi couldn't help but feel that something was following them. It had begun as an odd sensation—a cold chill at the nape of her neck. Growing stronger and stronger until it felt like a shard of ice stabbing into her very soul.

She shot a bewildered glance behind her, but saw nothing but darkness. A never-ending darkness spreading out in all directions. And silence. Deafening silence broken only by the now distant footsteps of her companions and the creaking and clanking of the massive station.

It was emptiness, nothingness—and then she heard it_._

"Hakumi!" Daris' voice echoed down the corridor, snapping her out of her trance. "Hurry up."

Hakumi glanced towards the barely visible light of their lanterns in the distance and realized how far she had fallen behind. Hurriedly, she picked up her pace to catch up, but the sound still lingered in her mind.

It had been a voice—a scream. Far away, but definitely a voice. She couldn't have imagined it could she?

Warily, she peered behind her once more. But the scream did not repeat and the darkness remained impenetrable.

"Everything alright, Representative?" Daris asked as she at last caught up, his eyes cold and emotionless.

"Yes," She nodded in a daze, "Except…"

Daris arched a brow, "Except?"

"I thought I heard…" She shook her head, wondering once more if she had simply imagined it.

"Heard what?" Toph asked curiously.

"I thought I heard a voice just now." She glanced behind her. "A scream. And just down the previous corridor the suit of armor that we had attacked, it was gone."

Daris scoffed, "This station is so old and rotten that any number of the sounds it makes could've sounded like a scream."

"No, but I'm sure it was a voice." Hakumi said defensively. "A living voice. I'm not an idiot, Captain, I know the difference."

Daris sighed, "Look, Representative, we're all tired. None of us have gotten a good night's sleep. We've been wandering this crab infested wreck for over an hour and this whole situation is unsettling."

"I'm not delusional, Captain." She said, louder now, "And what about the suit of armor? I know I didn't imagine that."

"Maybe after the fire show we gave it, it went downstairs for repairs." said the Marine, earning a slight chuckle from Sokka and Rui.

Daris shot a glare his way, then turning back to Hakumi, "We probably just missed it. This station is so dark, I can barely see my hand in front of my face."

"Captain, there's something—"

"Representative, please." Daris said, the please merely a formality at this point as the irritation was clear on his face. "Why don't we continue this discussion aboard the _Reliance_, when we're repaired and back on course."

Hakumi folded her arms defiantly, but she knew there was no point in arguing any further. Like it or not, this was a military operation and Daris was in command. But his curt evasion of her suspicions did nothing to allay her fears. In fact it did just the opposite.

By now the fog had gotten very thick. So much so that as the group walked out of the abandoned station they could barely see a foot in any direction. The fog was also strangely cold. Walking into its murky embrace felt like diving into the frigid sea itself.

In all his years as captain, Daris had never seen anything quite like it. Certainly not in these waters, not so far out to sea, and definitely not at this time of year. But unlike the dignitaries he was transporting, Daris was not one to succumb to superstitious thoughts. He was a rational military man who had seen enough of the horrors of war to not be easily frightened. And yet for some unfathomable reason, the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach refused to go away.

It's probably just fatigue, he told himself, that and the incessant nagging and worrying of his passengers. By the spirits, if Ambassador Chiang blamed him for getting lost on account of his own stupidity, Daris would gladly ask for a demotion and reassignment. He'd had just about all he could stomach from these dignitary types. A reduced pay grade would be worth the peace of mind.

"It's too quiet." Toph said suddenly, breaking Daris' train of thought. Normally he'd just ignore her, but she was right. It _was_ too quiet. The station had stopped creaking. There was no wind or breeze. Even the ocean seemed uncharacteristically still.

His irrational thoughts aside, Daris' senses told him something was wrong. He glanced around, but could make out nothing in the thickness of the fog.

"Stay close." He ordered. "No sense in anyone else getting lost."

The group bunched together as they made their way towards the _Reliance_. The fog was all around them now, devouring them like some malevolent creature. Its wispy tentacles closing in fast.

"Toph do you see anything?" Sokka asked, feeling unusually claustrophobic in the thick grey mist.

"Yea, I can make out the ship. Only…"

Sokka turned to her uneasily, "Only what?"

"Only I don't see anyone on deck."

"Lazy bastards are probably at the Pai Sho table again." Daris muttered.

Transporting dignitaries had made them all less than adequate soldiers. Dereliction of duty had once been a serious crime in the Fire Nation Navy, but with the war over, on transport vessels like this it was more like a minor offence. Still, Daris would make sure the offenders were suitably punished. Unlike new officers, he still held a measure of pride in the Navy.

"It's dead ahead." Toph announced and straining his eyes Daris saw the faint outline of his vessel.

His unease sank into the recesses of his mind as he walked up the ramp and made his way down the deck of his cruiser and towards the conning tower. Aboard this ship, he was in his element and no superstitious nonsense was going to affect him. Here _he_ was in control.

"I don't like this." Toph whispered to Sokka. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, his eyes warily scanning the fog .

"I mean, something doesn't feel right." She turned her head towards Hakumi. "_You_ know what I'm talking about don't you, Representative?"

But the water tribesman merely looked away and picked up her pace, earning a grimace from Toph.

"Even our fearless leader knows something's up." She continued, gesturing at Daris who seemed the picture of confidence. "He just won't admit it."

Sokka shrugged uneasily and turned his attention back to the deck.

There was no reason to be nervous, he told himself. It was probably nothing, just lack of sleep like Daris said. It was just his imagination. Everything was going to be—Yue's face flashed before him and the lantern fell from his hand, smashing violently on the deck. Sokka felt his heart freeze in his chest, the horrible dream filling his thoughts, her voice ringing in his ears.

"_You failed me Sokka! You failed me!"_

"Sokka?" Toph looked at him worriedly.

"It's…nothing…" He said with difficulty, rubbing his eyes as the vision faded. "I just…slipped." Toph wasn't convinced.

"I'm fine, Toph." He said, a little too defensively. "Just tired."

By now, they had reached the edge of the conning tower and with a loud creak of the watertight door they were once again in familiar surroundings. Inside, it was much more pleasant. The all-encompassing fog was gone and the clean and well lit halls were a welcome relief from the gutted insides of the abandoned station. Even Hakumi, who seemed the most shaken up, was slowly returning to her usual self. Only Daris still looked displeased.

"Bosun!" He shouted, his voice echoing down the metallic halls of the ship. No response.

"Son of a—" He tightened his fist. "Haro? Sergeant Yun?"

There was no reply.

"Bastards." He seethed.

"Come on." He gestured to the others. "We're going to the crew quarters. You'll all get to witness firsthand how the Fire Nation deals with incompetent soldiers."

"This isn't right." Toph muttered, as the six of them descended into the lower levels.

Sokka looked at her quizzically. But before he could ask, she added ominously.

"There's no one onboard."

* * *

True enough, the crew quarters were completely deserted. Not a soul to be found anywhere. Tables and chairs stood empty. Bunks unoccupied. Food and drink lay untouched. The whole place looked as though it had only just been in use. But for some reason everyone was gone. The other compartments and chambers had turned up the same. Empty and without any clue as to why. The entire crew of the _Reliance_ had mysteriously disappeared.

"This makes no sense." Daris muttered practically to himself. His rage had been twisted and reformed into an emotion he was far less familiar with: fear. Irrational and all consuming—if he let it take hold. But Daris was not one to give into his feelings. And with a great effort he once more began to reassert control of his thoughts.

"They couldn't have just vanished into thin air." Rui said, examining a tea cup that was still warm.

"We were gone, what, an hour?" Sokka said. "What could have caused them to abandon ship so suddenly?"

"And there doesn't appear to be any signs of a struggle." Hakumi muttered nervously.

"Any ideas, sir?" The marine asked Daris.

"Huh?" Daris looked at him puzzled, then regaining his composure. "Um, yes. They couldn't have gone far. Not without good reason. My crew may not be the best, but they're loyal, they wouldn't go off mission."

"Then where _did_ they go?" Sokka wondered as his keen eyes scanned the floor.

Years and years of hunting in the tundra had made him a keen tracker, able to follow prey across miles of frozen wastes, in white-out conditions, with scarcely a landmark for reference. Life abroad and constant travel may have made him rusty, but tracking wasn't something you forgot overnight.

At first he saw nothing, just the usual scuff marks left by Fire Nation boots. Dirt mixed with sea salt, rust, metal shavings, and—his eyes narrowed. Walking down the corridor towards one of the many stairwells, he stopped and lowered his head to the ground to examine what he'd found. His eyes widened and he sniffed the floor. There was no mistaking that smell.

"What is it Sokka?" Toph asked, walking after him.

"It's…blood." He replied, his voice barely a whisper. Then turning his head to the others who now crowded anxiously behind him. "And it's fresh."

At that the marine immediately went on guard and Daris narrowed his eyes.

"How fresh?" Daris asked.

"Minutes." Sokka replied, drawing his sword. "The trail leads that way." He pointed down the staircase leading into the bowels of the ship.

"Into the engine room?" Hakumi shuddered, the fear rushing to her face.

"Then that's where we'll get our answers. " Daris announced, with a sureness he no longer possessed.

"You want us to go in _there_?" Hakumi stared in disbelief. "Follow the trail of blood to the bottom of the ship where we can't get out? Are you mad, Captain?"

"Do you have any better ideas, Representative?" Daris asked, his powerful gaze boring into her. "Because unless you do, I don't see any other way to proceed."

"Maybe me and the other passengers should stay behind. We're not soldiers." Rui said, though in his case this was far from true.

"So we can lose even more people?" Daris scoffed, "Whatever's happening here, our best bet is to stay together. The more we split up the more vulnerable we become."

"I have to agree with the Captain." The marine said.

"Do you see anyone down there, Toph?" Sokka asked, praying silently that this was all some big misunderstanding. But Toph shook her head.

"Uh-uh." She replied. "But my earthbending can only do so much. This ship is so big that they could easily be out of range. And with the noise of the ocean and the constant rocking my vision here is foggy at best."

"Enough deliberating." Daris said firmly. "This is a military operation and as such I am in charge. And _I _say we go down to the engine room and get some answers. Anyone who disagrees, feel free to stay behind. But you'll be on your own."

And with that, he descended into the depths of the ship. The marine followed closely behind.

The others lingered for a moment, unsure of what to do. But one by one they too fell in line and one by one they were devoured by the darkness.

* * *

"Stay close." Daris ordered.

They were now on the lowest level of the ship, in the hold that adjoined the engine room. Although the engines had been turned off, the smell of coal and steam still hung heavy in the air, adding to the closeness of the space.

It was dark too. Almost as dark as the abandoned station. The few lights the chamber provided were slowly dimming, the ship was running low on power.

Daris held the lantern in front of him, keeping it closer to the ground. "This way." He said, following the trail of blood.

The marine walked beside him, his hands at his chest, eyes alert. Sokka and Rui followed them, watching the perimeter. Hakumi and Toph were in the rear, the Representative nervously glancing behind her as the light from the stairwell grew more and more distant.

"Anything, Toph?" Sokka whispered.

"Hmm," She pursed her lips, "There seems to be something moving in the next compartment, but I can't tell if it's a person. It could just be a loose piece of equipment."

"Quiet." Daris hissed, a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. The ominous feeling was now roaring in his ears. Eating away at the back of his mind. **Turn back**, it screamed.

He shook his head, wiping the sweat away with his free hand. This wasn't the time for doubt. He was a soldier, the captain of this ship, and he would not be so easily frightened. But this time, the fear could not be suppresssed. This time, the sensation only grew stronger. The others were beginning to feel it as well. It was as if the fear was contagious. One by one it infected them all. Trapping them in this dark and putrid chamber. Instilling a sense of helplessness in their minds. They were cornered, trapped. Caged like animals. Only they weren't alone. Something else was in here with them. Something from the station. Waiting, watching.

A shadow flickered viciously as the light from Daris' lamp glided on by, causing Hakumi to shudder. This was wrong, she thought anxiously, this is all wrong. She was a dignitary, a politician, this wasn't where she belonged. And this wasn't how she wanted it to end. Not like this. Not in a place like this!

A muffled cry shattered through her thoughts, only this time the others heard it too. Daris' eyes widened and the marine quickly assumed a battle stance. Sokka gripped his sword with both hands.

"Toph?" He asked urgently, the tension in the chamber growing rapidly.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "It's too far away."

"Steady, now." Daris ordered, as they moved in the direction of the cry.

"Oh no." Hakumi shuddered. "The scream. Like the one in the station!"

"Quiet!" Daris hissed, the tension now thick as blood. "Everyone stay silent."

The darkness before them revealed nothing, it was almost like they were walking blindly. Rui glanced nervously from side to side. In the ever-dimming light every crate, every pipe, every shape, seemed menacing and malevolent. There was no telling where an attack could come from. The darkness was their enemy and it had them surrounded.

"Toph?" Sokka asked urgently, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I-I can't tell." She replied, then furrowing her brows. "Something's moving over there." She pointed into the shadows. The others glanced anxiously in that direction, but the darkness offered them nothing.

Suddenly, another scream echoed down the corridor and this time every man and woman felt it in their very soul. Sokka's knuckles turned white from gripping his sword so tightly and Daris' face was a twisted knot of tension.

"Oh spirits." Hakumi murmured under her breath. "Where is it coming from? Where?!"

And then they saw it. The faint light from Daris' lantern fell on a distant shape. At first it looked like yet another pointless object, but then it moved. A jerking motion, then it began shaking. As they came closer, it became obvious that it was indeed a living thing. From behind they saw that it was a man wearing a Fire Nation uniform, only it was tattered and stained with dark blotches.

"You there!" Daris called out, his voice sounding slightly relieved. "Sailor! Where's the rest of the crew?"

But the man did not reply and as they came closer they realized why.

By now the lights in the chamber had all gone out. It was pitch black, save for the scarce illumination that the single lantern afforded. All around them the darkness was coming together, like a pair of jaws clamping shut. There was no escape.

The man turned his head towards them slowly, blood spattering across the floor as he did, and it became painfully obvious that he was anything but living. Bits of flesh hung limply from his mouth, trailing blood down to his neck which was brutally torn open. His lifeless eyes, like that of a corpse, examined them hungrily, as if savoring the moment. And as the lantern fell out of Daris's hand, smashing to pieces on the cold metal floor, the creature uttered a bloodcurdling scream.


	3. Beating Heart

**Chapter 3: Beating Heart**

The creature's scream tore through the darkness of the engine room. It reverberated off the dark metal walls and echoing through the narrow chamber until the sound seemed to come from all directions. Then silence. The group stood frozen, frantic breathing all around, teeth on edge.

Daris felt his entire body shake uncontrollably. His bowels turning to water as fear took hold of his mind. It crept into the deepest recesses of his brain, tore through his defenses, overpowering him. All his training, his experience, his duty, all forgotten in that instant and replaced with a horrifying realization: that creature was death and there was no hope of escape. One by one they would be devoured, torn to pieces slowly by that insatiable hunger.

"Hakumi, look out!" Toph cried as she saw the monster dart towards the ambassador.

The Waterbender shrieked as its rotting hands grabbed hold of her, viciously dragging her towards one of the boilers and into the blackened furnace. In desperation, Hakumi managed to grab hold of one of its handles, but the creatures would not give up its victim so easily and pulled even harder. Hakumi felt her grip beginning to slide, the creature's terrible strength overpowering her.

At that moment, a stream of fire lit up the room. Flames blasting past the ambassador as the marine shot blindly at the noise. The creature screeched as one of the blasts scorched its flesh. Then the sound of footsteps dashing towards the boiler, followed by sounds of a ferocious struggle and the familiar screech as the creature at last released its grip.

Hakumi felt someone grab hold of her and begin to pull her out, but the creature lashed out once more, teeth sinking into living flesh. Another scream, this time a man's, followed by a second blast of fire. The creature shrieked and melted back into the darkness. Then silence once more.

The marine lit a small flame in his hand, followed quickly by Rui, and together they illuminated the now quiet engine room. Toph and Sokka stood together in a corner. Sokka clutched his sword tightly in one hand, boomerang in the other. His breathing was frantic and his eyes anxiously scanned the engine room. In his mind, he still heard the shrieks of the undead— **the same as in his dreams**. The realization caused the hairs on the back of Sokka's neck to rise. Shuddering, he looked around once more, expecting any moment to see _her_ again. She was here. He knew it. Somehow she was here!

"Sokka? Sokka?" Toph put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from the brink.

"It's alright, Sokka." She said soothingly. "It's gone now."

"Sir, are you alright?" The marine rushed over to Daris who lay crumpled on the floor next to Hakumi. The smell of burning flesh and fresh blood now flooded the narrow chamber. The marine tore away Daris's sleeve to reveal the deep bite wound in his arm. Holding his nose to the smell, the marine began to pull Daris up. A jolt of pain brought the Captain back to his senses and he cried out.

"Careful, you idiot!" He seethed, stumbling to his feet.

"Apologies, sir." The marine guided Daris to a small bench, while Rui tried in vain to comfort Hakumi.

"Ambassador, it's ok, you're safe now." Rui said reassuringly, his own mind still racing at what he had seen. If it hadn't been for his years of psychological training, he too would've cracked. What was that _thing_? Could it truly have been a corpse? His rational mind refused to accept it and yet it had been there only seconds before. Before his very eyes, clear as day.

"Oh spirits." Hakumi whimpered, curling up in a fetal position. "Why me?" She sobbed, tears running down her face. "Why me? Why me?"

"Ambassador, please." Rui implored. "You're alright now." But she remained unresponsive, sobbing uncotrollably, her mind still fixated on that creature. "Ambassador, please, snap out of it." Rui's voice grew more anxious. "Ambassador!"

"Move aside, boy." Toph shoved past him and with one swift motion slapped Hakumi across the face.

"Where...what?" Hakumi raised her hand to her inflamed cheek.

"Look alive, princess!" Toph commanded as she pulled her to her feet. "We don't have time for your little breakdown. You're a waterbender, right? Have you done any healing before?"

"I-I am. I-I have."

"Good, then get to work." Toph pushed her towards Daris.

Seeing the dark blood oozing out of the wound on Daris's arm made Hakumi's throat tighten. She had trained in healing once, but that had been a long time ago. She had never worked on serious injuries like this before. This was beyond her.

Glancing down, the sight of his ruined flesh made the bile rise in her stomach and her hand involuntarily clamped down on her mouth. She couldn't do this. Oh, spirits, she couldn't be here!

"Come on, sister!" Toph shook her, "I know this isn't what you imagined doing on this little luxury cruise, none of us did, but you have to deal with it. He needs you. We need you. Right now!"

Hakumi nodded her acceptance. With her hands still shaking, she pried open her water flask and channeled the water onto her hands. Closing her nostrils to the scent of blood and decay, she bent over the wound and got to work.

As the Ambassador worked over Daris's arm, Toph scanned the surroundings with her earthbending. She had seen the creature that attacked Hakumi disappear into the steam pipe leading out of the furnace and now she could detect movement directly above them. From the pattern of the vibrations, it was more than just one creature. There were atleast four of them slowly converging near the entrance to the pipe.

"How's it coming along, Ambassador?" Toph asked. Then more urgently as more creatures gathered above them. "You almost done?"

"Not…quite." Hakumi managed through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to vomit as the torn flesh slowly pulled back together beneath her healing hands.

"Everything alright, Toph?" Sokka asked.

"We got company." Toph replied in a low voice. Sokka heart skipped a beat.

"How many?"

"Twelve so far, with more on the way."

"What's going on?" The marine asked. He could read the tension on their faces

"We need to get ready to move." Sokka said, then gestured to Daris, "Can he walk?"

"I'm…fine." Daris answered hoarsely, startling Hakumi who was still working on his arm. He pushed her aside and rose to his feet. "What's the problem?"

"We're about to overrun." Toph pointed up at the ceiling. "There's close to twenty of those things above us now with even more pouring in by the minute."

"Can't we just seal the doors and hole up in here?" The marine asked.

Toph shook her head, "Uh-uh. The one that nearly dragged off the Ambassador, escaped through one of the pipes. And in case you haven't noticed, this room is full of em."

"If we can't stand and fight, then we have to make a run for it." Daris decided. "If we cut around back through the maintenance stairwell, we should be able to make it to the deck unseen. From there, it's only a short distance to the prow and to the station. We can regroup with the other crewmen there.

Toph scoffed, "Other crewmen? Look here, Captain, I don't know if you've been paying attention or not, but your crew is gone. That creature that attacked us was wearing Fire Nation clothes. Whatever is going on here, it got your crew, and its gonna get us if you keep making boneheaded decisions!"

The insult set Daris's teeth on edge. Anger mixed with pain as the wound on his arm flared up once more. "And what do you suggest?" He seethed. "Sprout wings and fly out of here?"

Toph was about to tell Daris exactly what he could do with himself, but Sokka intervened.

"Captain, what about the lifeboats, or the skiff?"

Daris felt his knuckles turn white as he fought to regain his composure. "Neither the skiff nor the lifeboats are built for a journey on the open sea." He muttered. "We'd capsize in even the smallest storm. If we were near land or a shipping lane, I would attempt it. But at this time of year, in this part of the ocean, it's practically suicide."

"So we're basically screwed." Toph surmised. "Lovely."

Daris went on, "Our best chance, our only chance, is to hole up somewhere and flag down a passing ship. If we're lucky, it'll be a military vessel that can handle— "

"Excuse me, sir." The marine chimed in.

"Yes, Corporal Furon?"

Daris prided himself on knowing the names of all his men, from officers down to the lowliest sailor. It improved his ability to command and in normal times earned their respect. Now, it served only to haunt him, as he recalled all of those names and faces. All of them dead— or worse.

"If we did see a passing ship," Furon's voice faltered, "wouldn't we be putting them at risk? Whatever is causing this…this phenomenon, it could be infectious."

Daris felt his stomach tighten at those words and he glanced nervously at his arm. Down at the dark stains of blood that soaked through the fabric of his makeshift wound beneath it was pulsating and burning. Daris could almost feel the infected blood coursing through his arteries now, into every corner of his flesh. The sickness was taking hold.

Daris's heartbeat grew frantic, but Toph barely noticed. Above them, the writhing horde of undead creatures had torn away the grating that lead into the pipes and one by one they began to trickle down.

"We have to move." She shouted. "Now!"

* * *

The station was dead silent. No wind, no metallic creaking. Even the footsteps of the group were muffled by the rotting seaweed that caked the floor. Toph was in the lead, carefully scanning the path ahead as the six of them waded deeper into the bowels of the station. Sokka followed closely , sword drawn, eyes alert and straining in the darkness. Just behind, Hakumi and Rui helped Daris, while Furon watching the back. Their only source of light came from the Firebenders' small flames, which they kept purposely dim to avoid detection.

The tension in the air was palpable. Every turn at the end of a corridor felt like a trap, every shadow a threat. This was a mistake, every one of them thought. They shouldn't be here. They had to get out, now ,before it was too late.

Rui pushed such thoughts out of his mind, his years of training kicking in. He knew there was no point in panicking. Whatever was going to happen would happen regardless. The best way to face it was with a clear head. He knew that Daris's plan had little chance of success. They were too far from any major shipping lanes for a passing ship to spot them and it would be several days atleast before anyone noticed they were overdue and many more before a search was under way. Even then, how long could they hope to hold out against those things?

His mind raced back to the pitch-black hold of the ship and the monster they had faced. How many more creatures were there, he wondered. Had the entire crew of the _Reliance_ succumbed to that horrific fate and what was the cause? Was it truly an infection, like the marine suggested, or was it something else? Something far more sinister. Something that he had heard whispers of, but never thought possible. Until today.

Just ahead, the hallway forked in several directions and Toph paused to scan ahead. Exhaling slowly, she focused her attention outward and with all her senses began to flesh out their surroundings. Her vision was hazy at first, the waterlogged metal fighting back against her probing, but gradually it yielded and the area shimmered into focus. The fog in her vision lifted and Toph felt herself drifting into a trancelike state.

The station swayed softly with the current, its metallic frame shifting in her vision almost like the cloth in the wind. Objects came into focus and then faded away. Shapes began to form from the endless sprawl. The station began to look less like a building and more and more like a body. Corridors and stairwells turned into limbs, pipes and vents became arteries and all of the sudden, Toph's body was paralyzed. She was stuck in her vision. Unable to break free or cry for help, as an invisible force took hold of her and refused to let go.

The silence around her gave way to a strange hum that began to grow louder and louder. Then, the mysterious force began to pull her deeper into the bowels of the station. Past the labyrinth of hallways and stairwells. Through walls and furniture. Down to where numerous pipes pierced with thousands of wires converged into a writhing mass that pumped into a colossal—the heart of the station. Toph felt the humming grow increasingly louder and closer. Its sound began to morph into a high-pitched shriek, that pierced her eardrums.

Gasping, she felt the world around shrink and expand, the sound engulfing her, throwing her senses into a dizzying spiral. In desperation, she grasped for the support of the wall, but was met with nothing but air, and she collapsed to her knees. At that moment, everything suddenly went silent.

In her weakened state, Toph could fainly make out the outline of a woman floating before her. She reached out for it, calling for Hakumi, but as the woman drew nearer, Toph realized it wasn't her.

* * *

"Toph? Toph?" Sokka tried to shake her awake, but her eyes remained shut.

"What happened?" Daris and the others surrounded them.

"I don't know." Sokka answered breathlessly. "She just collapsed all of a sudden."

Hakumi knelt down beside him and took Toph's wrist in her hand, pressing on the veins. "Her pulse is weak, but steady. I think she just fainted."

"Well, she certainly picked a bad time for a nap." Daris muttered as he glanced around them. The corridor they were in had no cover and far too many entry points. Definitely no place to stop for a break.

"Can you carry her?" He asked.

Sokka nodded and began to lift her up in his arms, but freezed when he heard the familiar bloodcurling sound. The others all heard it too.

The horrifying screech came from behind them. Then another shriek from in front. Then another and another. Soon the cries of the undead surrounded them from all directions. Scores of voices, baying for their blood. Hundreds of footsteps pounded the metal floor, shaking the very world around them.

"Sir, what do we do?" Furon anxiously looked to Daris, but the Captain was at a loss for words.

"Oh, spirits." Hakumi whimpered, pressing her back against the wall as she slumped to her knees. Covering her eyes, she cowered in terror as the pitch-black corridor them began to writhe with movement.

All around them, the shadows parted and hundreds of corpses in varying stages of decay descended upon them. Some wore fire nation uniforms, oother were dressed as engineers or wore lab coats, and others still were nothing but bones and mangled sinews.

Setting Toph down, Sokka drew his boomerang. The creatures were mere feet away now. Picking his target, he pulled back his arm and let it fly, severing a corpse's head clean off its shoulders.

"Sir?" The marine shouted at Daris as the creatures closed in.

"Fire at will!" Daris ordered and together the two firebenders blasted aside the first wave.

The undead faltered at first, but within moments they resumed their attack with even more ferocity and the pair found themselves being pushed back. A few of the creatures went around the firebenders, dashing for their exposed flank. Before they could strike, Rui swept them aside with his own flames and joined the other firebenders to create a wall of flames around them, just barely managing to hold the line.

Amid the heat of the flames and the shrieks of the dead, Toph's body twisted in agony. In her vision, the ghostly woman grabbed her by the throat, cold hands clamping down, choking the life out of the Earthbender. The woman's face contorted malevolently and the air around her grew heavy with the stench of decay.

"_He's mine._" The woman shrieked as Toph gasped for breath. _"You can't take him away. He's mine forever!"_

Sokka caught his boomerang as it rebounded and began to pull his arm back for another throw when a fireblast exploded beside him. The force of the blast sent him reeling and the three remaining defenders looked on in horror as their fragile defense came crashing down around them. Several of the creatures bent aside their wall of fire and dozens more swarmed through the gaps. The rest began to ignite flames of their own and sent them hurtling at the defenders who barely managed to block them.

Sokka struggled to his feet, the force of the explosion still ringing in his ears. From the corner of his eye, he saw Toph on her back, hands clawing desperately at her throat. He rushed to her side and tried to wake her.

"Toph!" He shouted, then turning to Hakumi. "She's choking! Do something!"

But the waterbender didn't respond and only buried her head further in her hands and covered her ears.

"Toph! Toph, wake up!" Sokka pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes.

By now, the undead had pushed the firebenders almost to the edge of the wall. All around them, the horde was screeching with excitement and anticipation. Soon the living flesh would be theirs. Its sweet taste mere inches away.

"Toph." Sokka's voice was barely a whisper now. He cradled the earthbender as her face began to turn blue. "Please, I can't lose you. Please…"

In her vision, Toph saw the woman smile with delight. She could feel Toph's life fading away. The cries of the dead beckoned the Earthbender, leading her towards the device that pulsated with a mysterious energy. Bit by bit, she felt herself drifting into its cold embrace. Surrendering her mind and her humanity. Joining with it. She wanted to be a part of it. The pull was irresistible.

Then, through the fog, she heard Sokka's voice breaking through. She felt the heat of the flames around her, heard the cries of desperation of her comrades, and with a sudden burst of determination, she pried herself free from the woman's grasp.

Toph's eyelids fluttered open and with the last of her strength she slammed her fists into the metal floor, collapsing the ground around them, and sending them hurtling into the dark abyss below.


	4. The Dark Unknown

**Chapter 4: The Dark Unknown**

Water dripped on Hakumi's face, snapping her back into consciousness. For a moment, she was back in her home in the North Pole; luxurious pelt lined floors, furniture of the finest whalebone, air thick with the scent of tiger-seal oil and incense. She smiled, but the moment didn't linger. Its warmth and comfort melted away into the bleak reality of the station, leaving her trapped in hell once more.

Tears began to well up in her still swollen eyes. Her tortured psyche circling around the same questions over and over. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she escape?

The sound of footsteps in the distance made Hakumi jolt. Desperately, she looked for a place to hide, anything to keep her safe. But there was nothing. Nothing but shadows and emptiness. Only tiny slivers of light could penetrate this far down and they offered her little guidance. Hakumi slunk helplessly to the ground, crawling on her hands and knees. She went forward, groping helplessly in the void for a way out of this nightmare.

The footsteps were drawing closer. Their sound directly above her. Each pounding step mirrored the pounding of her own heart— she crawled faster.

The cold damp floor greeting her touch as she went. Metal and seaweed and water and muck. Then her hand felt movement and out of nowhere something grabbed hold of her tunic. Hakumi lurched backwards, kicking and scratching. Desperately fighting to break free. But it didn't let go her and only pulled her tighter. She tried to scream, but a hand clamped down firmly on her mouth. Its grip enveloping her like a snake consuming its prey.

"Don't. Move." A voice whispered. It was Daris. A wave of relief washed over her. It wasn't one of _them_. She was safe.

Hakumi tried to move his hand, but that only made him tighten his grip, almost suffocating her.

"Above us." He hissed. Hakumi felt his hand guide her gaze, until at last she saw it—a massive hole in the ceiling directly overhead. Pipes and scaffolding protruded from it like bones and lurking just along the periphery were four hunkering figures.

At first glance, they seemed almost human. But within an instant she knew they weren't. The way they moved was stiff and jolting. Their twisted forms engulfed with a menacing aura that made her skin crawl. It was _them_.

One of the creatures lowered its head into the hole, hungrily sniffing for signs of life. The corpse's head pointed down, then abruptly turned in their direction. Hakumi whimpered into Daris's hand, trying desperately to shut her eyes. Wanting to escape. Yet at the same time unable to look away.

The creature's gaze remained fixed on the shadows around them. One by one, the other creatures leered over the edge to join it. Their raspy voices croaked out a horrifying death rattle as their dead eyes honed in. Slowly, they began to crawl over the edge. Rotting joints cracking with every movement— eyes never leaving their pray.

Hakumi felt her body begin to shake uncontrollably. Every instinct in her screaming to run— to escape! But Daris held her firmly in place, though his own body was beginning to tremble. Then suddenly, all four corpses raised their heads in unison, as if hearing the call of a distant voice. Then, just as suddenly, the four creatures climbed back over the edge and disappeared into the shadows.

Hakumi and Daris remained absolutely still, hearts beating fast. Every second, expecting to see hundreds more creatures swarm over the edge. Pouring down on them, like a rain of death and what felt like an eternity, they waited in silence. Then at last, Daris released his grip on Hakumi and mopped the cold sweat on his brow.

The frightened waterbender gasped for breath. All her fear and anxiety now rushed to the surface. It took every ounce of her remaining strength not to scream. For a moment she felt she might faint. But gradually the feeling subsided and she breathed deeply, burying the images of horrible corpses and hollow eyes. With each breath, her mind began to steady, until at last she was able to speak.

"The others…are they nearby?" She asked.

Daris shook his head wearily, pain shooting through his arm as the adrenaline wore off. "I haven't seen them. We must have gotten separated when the floor caved in."

Hakumi noticed his pained look and her eyes wandered to his arm. They had been in such a hurry that she hadn't properly finished healing his wound.

"Let me take a look." She reached out. Immediately, Daris felt a warning tear through his mind. Screaming not to let her come any closer— Not to let her see!

"I'm fine!" He cursed, pulling away. But he knew he wasn't. The pain in his arm was getting worse, burning its way through his limb and into the rest of his body, spreading like the disease he feared it was. Soon it would devour him, the way it had devoured his crew.

He would be like _them_, Daris thought with a shudder. A mindless festering corpse—a monster. He saw Hakumi's worried gaze, her pretty face so fragile and gaunt. How long would she last out here, alone? he wondered.

With a great effort, Daris forced his shattered mind back onto to the task at hand.

"We can't stay here." He said, in his usual tone. "It's too exposed. We have to find somewhere to hunker down and wait for help."

"What about the others?" Hakumi asked, still unnerved by his outburst.

"If they're still alive, you mean?" Daris glanced at the hole above them, the floors above obscured by darkness.

"And what about water and food?"

Food? Daris had almost forgotten that necessity. His mind had been so preoccupied with fighting; he hadn't had a chance to think of anything else. Now that she mentioned it, he could feel the familiar pangs of hunger. Only something was off. Daris felt his gaze focusing on Hakumi, her scent filling his nostrils. He had never noticed how sweet she smelt.

"C-captain?" She looked at him with growing discomfort.

Daris felt himself drawn to the warmth of her flesh and the blood coursing through her veins. His wounded arm began to reach for her.

So close. So tantalizing. He couldn't deny his hunger any longer!

Out of nowhere, the station shook violently. The force of the tremor nearly knocked them both off their feet. As the ground began to settle, countless shrieks came from above.

"We have to go." Daris ordered. "Now!"

* * *

"What in the name of Sozin..." Furon felt the entire station shake beneath his feet. Large chunks of debris fell from the massive hole in the ceiling and ominous cracks snaked up the walls around him.

"Pay attention!" Rui cried, blasting aside a creature that charged them and deftly parrying an incoming fireball.

The corridor they were in was swarming with undead and they were slowly being backed into a corner. It would have been a difficult fight against normal opponents, but against these creatures it felt next to impossible. Their numbers and their ability to firebend, while crude, negated any advantage the two might have otherwise had. Only the narrowness of the corridor had kept them from being overwhemled. But Rui knew this would not be enough to save them.

"Eat this you bastards!" Furon redirected several poorly aimed fire blasts back at the horde. To his horror, the undead mimicked his actions and bent the flames back his way.

"Damn it!" Rui cursed and deflected the blasts. Together with Furon, he repaid them in kind. A host of the creatures cried out in pain as the flames engulfed them. Yet, their numbers did not decrease. For every one they destroyed, another ten quickly took their place. There was no end in sight and the horde continued their attack, undaunted by fear or reason or fatigue. Driven only by their fury and an insatiable hunger.

"Got any ideas?" Furon asked, sweat beading down his forehead.

Rui scanned their surroundings, looking for anything that could be useful. Then he saw it. Behind them was a small ladder leading down, partially obscured by fallen debris. If they could just get to it unseen, Rui thought, then perhaps they could escape these bastards. But how? How?

A massive fireball aimed at his head snapped Rui out of his thoughts. Parrying it in the nick of time, he saw the second blast a fraction too late. Leaping haphazardly to his side, he felt the flames scorch through his clothes, missing his skin by inches. He landed hard on the cold wet floor. Dirty water splashing on his face and soaking though his clothes. Springing back onto his feet, he wiped it away with disgust and in that moment a plan came together in his mind.

It was risky, but it was either that or death.

Breathing in deeply, Rui bent a torrent of flames at the ground all around them, scorching the puddles of fetid water and seaweed. In moments, the entire room was filled with smoke and their salvation was at hand. Grabbing hold of Furon's arm, Rui led the way to the ladder and down into the passage below as the undead horde fired blindly into the wall.

The way down was dark and the slippery, but their luck held out. Pretty soon the sounds of the undead grew distant and faint. At the bottom of the ladder, the pair landed quietly on their feet and ignited small flames in their hands for lighting.

The area they found themselves in was in much better condition than the ones above. There was hardly any water or seaweed and aside from a few cobwebs, the walls were relatively clean. Furon's gaze remained fixed on the ladder, watching for any signs of movement. After a few minutes, he turned back to Rui.

"That was some smart thinking." The marine said, his tone suspicious.

"Thanks." Rui wiped the sweat from his brow. "We were lucky it worked out."

"I think it was more than just luck." Furon's eyes bored into him. "How did am ambassador's aide learn those kinds of moves anyway?"

"I took lessons when I was a boy." Rui replied, instantly on guard, cursing himself for not having thought of a better cover. In this line of work, he never expected to have to do any firebending. Much less fighting for survival.

"You must have had quite the master." Furon said.

"Yes, I did. More importantly, we need to keep moving." Rui urged, trying to cut the conversation short.

Furon nodded, but the suspicion lingered. "The Captain said to go to the conning tower. We should make our way there and regroup with the others."

"That could take hours." Rui said, not even sure where in the station they were anymore. He remembered the Earthbender smashing the floor and them falling. There had been screams, both living and dead, drowned out by the sound of metal on metal. Next thing he knew, he had awoken in that corridor with Furon and then the undead were upon them. The others were nowhere in sight.

"Those were the Captain's orders." Furon insisted. "We stand a better chance together. As a group."

"And where has that gotten us so far?" Rui asked with an edge to his voice. "Even if we regrouped with the others, what then? You've seen what we're up against here with those _things_. Six people or twenty or a hundred won't make a difference!"

Furon stood firm. "My duty is to follow the Captain's orders and to protect the passengers of the Reliance, yourself included."

Rui scoffed. "In which order? You do what you want, but I'm not fighting my way up there just to wind up trapped in another monster filled hall. Your Captain be damned."

With that, he turned his back on the marine and headed down the long dark corridor ahead. Rui knew it was pointless to try to go to the conning tower. He also knew it was pointless trying to talk sense into a dumb grunt like Furon. Fire Nation rank and file were trained to kill and were respected for being loyal and brave. But unfortunately, the ones who excelled at that, were usually none too bright.

That wasn't to say that all who worked for the intelligence service were geniuses either.,Rui had met many fools there too, but there was a certain lean towards independent thought that prevailed among their kind. That and of course the desire to prove themselves above all. To be instrumental in furthering the glory of the Fire Nation. That was what had originally inspired Rui to join their ranks.

For a time, he had thought that goal of eternal glory to be within his grasp. Only to see it vanish in the blink of an eye with the loss of Ambassador Chiang. Even if he survived, his career was over...unless this station was what he thought it was.

Rui felt a rush of excitement as his mind raced over that possibility. Such a discovery would not only make up for Chiang's loss, it could very well propel Rui to the very top of the organization. But only if he could find _it_. And only if he could survive long enough to escape to the outside world.

From behind, Rui heard footsteps gaining on him with increasing speed. Spinning around, he saw the Marine running to catch up.

* * *

The creature lunged and Sokka drove his sword through its gaping jaws. Sputtering and croaking, it fell to its knees, dark blood oozing out of its mouth. It was a killing blow. Yet still, the creature flailed its arms, trying to reach him. The scent of its prey so close, egged it onwards. Its eyes, filled with rage and malice, burned into Sokka's own, channeling the insatiable hunger within.

Sokka flinched, unnerved by the ferocity, but his warrior instincts kicked in and with a clean cut, it was over.

That was the last of them. For now, at least, Sokka reminded himself. He looked out over the slumped bodies of the undead, now dead once more. And beyond them into the dark unknown ahead. This small victory changed nothing. The odds were still stacked against them. A station of this size could easily house hundreds if not thousands of men. Even the former crew of the _Reliance _was more than enough to overwhelm him and the others. Perhaps fighting was only forestalling the inevitable?

Sokka thought of his dream once more. Of the skeletal monster that his former love had morphed into. Was that his fate? He wondered. Was _that_ the punishment he deserved for his failure?

Sokka's gaze lingered on the blade in his hand. It would be so easy to end it, he mused. The thought of dying filled his heart with a strange sense of longing. He could escape it all, he thought. The monsters, the station, his guilt. The relief that he so desperately desired was within his reach. All he had to do was act. Sokka tightened his grip and began to close his eyes. Then he remembered Toph and furiously buried those thoughts into the recesses of his mind.

He rushing to her side, cursing his moment of weakness. The blind earthbender lay crumpled on her back, debris and muck all around her. Her breathing was weak and her pale features covered in dust. Sokka tore off his sleeve and began to wipe it away. It had all happened so fast. The floor collapsing and them falling in. Shrieks and cries echoing through the chasm. The undead leaping after them. Then, the floors beneath giving way as well. Collapsing like dominoes, one after the other, the world around them falling apart.

Now they were on solid ground once more, but cut off from the others. Cut off and vulnerable. Sokka's hand rested on Toph's forehead, feeling her temperature— it was cold. Toph's lips quivered when she felt his lingering touch over her brow. Sensing a presence, she jolted awake, heart pounding as she feared the worst. Within moments, her hearing cleared and she sensed who it was.

Wearily, Toph slumped back to the ground and murmured his name. Sokka felt himself smile as she spoke, her voice still very hoarse.

"Sokka…where's Hakumi and the others?"

"I'm not sure, we must've gotten separated during the fall." Sokka said, then the joy and relief washed over him all at once and he embraced her. His voice cracking as he rambled. "I'm so glad you're ok, Toph. I was so worried. So worried that...I thought I'd lost you."

Toph felt a flush in her cheeks and she smiled, weakly returning his embrace. "Nah, I'm the greatest Earthbender in the world, remember?"

Sokka felt himself scoff in spite of his joy and that only made him that much happier. But then his eyes saw the dark bruises and the finger marks around her neck and the joy evaporated.

He pried himself away. "What happened?" He asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure." Toph said haltingly, "It was something…it felt like a dream."

"What do you mean?" Sokka's voice grew alarmed, "Who did this to you?"

"It was a woman." Sokka's heart skipped a beat. Toph's shakily recalled the strange machine at the station's depths and the horrifying specter of the woman and her chilling voice. "She said: 'You can't take him. He's mine forever.'"

Sokka recoiled in horror. His mind screaming that it wasn't possible and yet deep down knowing that it was. His nightmare had come to life. It was her. It had to be!

"Yue." Sokka whispered the name half to himself, almost like a prayer. A prayer for the forgiveness he knew he would not get. "She's here."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"It's Yue. She's come back for me." Sokka buried his head in his knees, fear and grief boiling over. He sputtered almost incoherently. "It's because of what I failed to do. I let her die. It's all my fault, Toph, and she wants revenge. She tried to kill you. And it's all my fault. It's all my fault. I should've done more. I should be dead. I…"

His sobs drowned out the rest of his words. Their painful sound ringing through the hollow corridors and empty chambers. Once more, Sokka's thoughts drifted to his sword— to the quick end and release from his suffering. He couldn't bare this pain any longer. He had to end it. He had to! Then he felt Toph's hand on his own and the thoughts retreated.

"It's not your fault Sokka." She whispered, wanting so badly to take away his pain. "You can't keep blaming yourself for her death. It's something that was beyond your control. You have to forgive yourself."

But Sokka knew it wasn't that simple. To be so close to someone, so deeply in love, and to swear a vow to protect them, only to have them die before your very eyes was soul shattering. Every day since then, he had torn himself apart, looking for a way to have changed that moment. To have acted differently or said something— anything to save her.

Every scenario, every possibility, was rerun in his mind to the point of exhaustion. To the point that his entire life was consumed by his guilt. The nightmares that came to plague him, only added fuel to that terrible fire. And now, he had grown so attached to that guilt, so hopelessly dependent on it, that it had become a part of him now. He could no more get rid of his guilt, than he could chop off an arm or a leg. _She would always be with him._

At that moment, Sokka felt her presence.

Without warning, the entire station shook to its very foundations. The violent upheaval sending him and Toph sprawling as the tremor brought rubble and debris smashing down all around them. Then, it ceased just as abruptly, and they heard the screams of the undead, above and below. Closing in fast.


	5. Just Us Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
Hey guys, sorry about the long wait! I’ve actually begun writing a novel that I hope to get published so, that’s been eating up a lot of my time. Stay tuned on that.  
I’d also like to recommend a great artist, Em-Em-Chan, who decided to make a drawing based on this story. I think it looks really great and I can’t wait to see more!  
Check out the picture below and please give her a follow!

[Illustration by Em-Em-Chan](https://nocturnal-eyes.tumblr.com/image/190707833470)

**Chapter 5: Just Us Now**

"What are you looking for?" Furon asked.

"Something that will help." Rui said.

They were on a lower level of the station now. Traversing the labyrinthine corridors in near total darkness. Their path illuminated only by the small flames they kept burning in their hands. Rui was in the lead, walking with determination, stopping only occasionally to glance at a sign on the wall and change his direction accordingly.

"And just what might that be?" The marine stared at him. His body posture alert and suspicious. Rui knew it was unwise to tell him the truth, just yet. Not until he was sure that this place was what he thought it was.

But it has to be, he told himself. All the rumors he had heard over the years, whispered among the upper echelons of Fire Nation intelligence, about the last secret project of the Great War. If this truly was that, then eternal glory was well within Rui's grasp. But only if he could escape this place alive. And only if he could deliver _it_ to his superiors.

He glanced at Furon, his face revealing nothing. "Those…things, those creatures are clearly not here by accident."

The Marine scoffed, "You don't say."

"Fighting them head on is pointless." Rui continued. "And I think we both know that help isn't coming. Our best hope is to find out what we're up against and think of a way to beat them."

"And you think the answers are just waiting for you in one of these rooms?"

"I've worked for the government my entire career," Rui said, "and if there's one thing I know for a fact, it's that they don't do anything without keeping a written record. Whatever was going on here, there has to be a room where they kept them. Somewhere safe and secure."

"If such records do exist," Furon said, "How would you go about interpreting them? You're no scientist, and neither am I."

"I'm sure we can figure it out." Rui pressed on. "Are you coming?"

Furon followed him, but his eyes remained wary. He may have spent years as a marine, but he was far from the dumb grunt most other soldiers were. He could read people well enough, and it was clear this _assistant_ to the Ambassador was no ordinary lackey. Gor the moment, Furon couldn't afford to get the answers he needed. They had to make it to safety first. And then he would make him talk.

Rui rounded a corner. Reading a half-worn sign on the wall, he followed the path ahead until he spotted a large watertight door . Walking over, he turned the handle and the door opened with an ominous creak.

"Care to go first?" Rui asked Furon. The marine scoffed and shoved past. His eyes scanned the interior quickly, then the ceiling, and finally the floor.

"It looks clear to me."

"Great." Rui pulled the door shut behind them and expanded the flame in his hand to illuminate the entire space. Unlike the other rooms above, this one was in relatively good order. The smell of metal and the sea persisted in the air, but it was mixed with another smell that Rui found far more agreeable— ink and paper.

There were several large file cabinets splayed out throughout the space, two of which were overturned. On either side of the room were large wooden desks with several chairs. And at the far end, behind a large metal door, was the safe. Rui went straight for it.

The marine arched a brow, "You think you can crack that? That safe is made out of reinforced steel. Even a blast from a trebuchet wouldn't put a dent in that."

"No need." Rui turned the knob with a creak. "It's open." He pulled out several stacks of folders from the safe and began to leaf through them. Most were simple ledgers and manifests— none of them important. A few others described formulas and isotopes unrelated to what he was after. Then at last he had what he was looking for. _Project AFR-1163, Codename: Silent Wave._ His heart pounding with excitement, Rui tore open the folder and found it empty.

"No!" He seethed. "Where is it?"

"Problem?" Furon walked over to him.

Rui sighed, mixing the folder in with the others. "I thought I found something— but it's not it. It's not in the safe."

"Maybe _it's_ gone." Furon suggested, "One of the project's leaders might have taken it. Or the documents could have been destroyed, when whatever happened here happened."

Rui refused to give up, "We keep looking." He began to walk over to one of the cabinets when he heard footsteps just overhead. Both of them froze in their tracks and stared silently at the ceiling. Whatever was making the sounds was large and powerful. Each step made the ceiling tremble with its heft and particles of debris sifted down.

The two of them watched the ceiling intensely. Expecting any moment for the creature to smash through the paneling. Their ears primed for the sound of the high-pitched screeching that they had come to know so well. But the steps gradually grew distant and soon faded out of earshot.

"What the hell is that?" Rui wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I don't want to stay here and find out. Let's go."

"Not yet." Rui said firmly. He walked over to a file cabinet and began to rummage through it.

"Look," Furon cross his arms, "It's clear that whatever it is you're looking for isn't here. Instead of wasting our time digging through this mess, we should be trying to find the others."

"If they're still alive, you mean." Rui quipped, not looking up from the cabinet.

"Well, we certainly won't be if we waste our time here." Furon said with annoyance.

"We'll be dead either way, if I don't find what I'm looking for."

"And what the hell might that be?" Furon asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Wouldn't you like to know? Rui thought. And, without answering, he continued to look through the cabinets. One by one. Until at last, he found a clue.

* * *

Daris winced as he and Hakumi leaned against the wall, desperately trying to catch their breath. They had been running for what felt like an eternity. First down the endless dark corridors, then up a stairwell, through anther corridor until, at last, they could no longer hear the screams of the undead behind them.

Glancing at Daris, Hakumi could tell something was wrong. His face was pale and his eyes were raw and throbbing. She looked at his arm once more— he was cradling it against his chest protectively. With every breath, the veins in his neck twitched like maggots.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"Fine." Daris managed through clenched teeth. Pushing himself off the wall, he glanced around for the path. "It's this way." He said at last.

"Where are we going?" Hakumi asked, following him.

"Somewhere safe."

Daris wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow and shook his head. His vision was slowly blurring, as if a dark screen was being pulled over his eyes. He felt sick, but not like any ordinary sickness. It wasn't just in his body, but in his mind as well. The irregular beating of his heart slowly filled his head. Drowning out his rational thoughts, leaving behind only the primal— and something else.

"But what about the others?" Hakumi's her pale blue eyes filled with worry. "We can't just leave— "

"Listen to me!" Daris grabbed her arm, and pulled her in close. "We can't rely on others to save us here. Don't you understand?" He seethe. "You have to be strong and ready to fight for yourself. Got it?"

Hakumi nodded shakily and Daris released her arm.

Stupid girl, she's as good as dead anyway, he told himself. Just another civilian in the wrong place at the wrong time. Another casualty of war— no different from the others. All of the others.

Daris could remember his first brush with death. It had been during a raid on an Earth Kingdom settlement, when Ozai had taken charge of the war personally. He had wanted to teach the Earth Kingdom what happened to those who chose to defy him. While Sozin and Azulon had focused on military targets and large cities, targeting the centers of power that made up the Kingdom, Ozai instead set his sights on the will of the people itself. So, he had sent out troops to scorch the undefended countryside. Inflicting pain and suffering on the families of the Earth Kingdom's soldiers and in so doing break their spirit and will to fight.

Daris's squadron had been tasked with transporting the troops that would do the job and covering them from the sea. He could still hear the screams and wails of the villagers from his ship. The shouts of the soldiers as they looted and pillaged. The pathetic cries for help from the villagers— and no one to answer.

Even all these later, he still smelt the burning smoke in his nostrils. Saw the faces of the innocents as they were cute down one by one. It was horrifying. It was brutal. But it was unavoidable. The Commander of his ship had told them as much. If they didn't do it, someone else would. That was just their fate. And nothing could be done to change it.

In that moment, Daris had been relieved to be in the Navy. Atleast, he would never have to do what those men did. Back then, he didn't think he had it in him to be so cruel— so heartless. But secretly, he had also been glad he didn't have have to find out. For in truth, he knew that all men were capable of great cruelty, when unchained from their constraints. A savage lurked in all their hearts. Primal instincts held in check by sheer willpower, like a wild animal in a thin wooden cage. Sooner or later, it was bound to break free.

Daris felt himself glance at Hakumi. She was so delicate, so frail. Once more, he felt the scent of her filling his nostrils and he licked his parched lips. He began to reach out for her, but stopped himself.

_Patience_, he heard a voice in his head whisper. _It wouldn't be much longer now._

Hakumi noticed the odd way he was looking at her, but her mind was filled with other worries. Just how in the name of Tui and La were they going to make it out of here? She wondered. If the six of them couldn't beat back the horde, what chance did two possibly have? There was no way out of the station. No rescue coming. No matter what they did, they were already dead.

The Waterbender felt tears welling up in her eyes again, but she forced them back. **No**, she told herself, I can't afford to think like that. I have to be strong. I have to survive! She breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled, calming herself. The fears and worries slowly receded in the back of her mind, but still there. Clawing at her psyche. Haunting her every step.

At that moment, Hakumi felt herself drawn towards a room to her left. She couldn't walk away, it was as if she was being pulled by an invisible forced. Hakumi didn't know what was happening, but her feet seemed to move of their own accord. Before she had a chance to call out for Daris, she was inside the room and out of sight.

Like everything in the station, the room was dark and fetid. Its metal walls streaked with rust and mildew and its furniture gutted and in disarray. Hakumi felt a tremble pass through her body. Why was she here? What was happening? Then her head turned slowly and her eyes were drawn to a small metal box on the floor. Hakumi felt her hands reach out for it and, against her own will, she picked it up and opened the lid.

Inside the box was a journal, bound in leather. Taking it out, Hakumi began to open it when she heard footsteps behind her and a voice shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was Daris.

She turned to him in confusion, "Nothing I was just..."

"Well, don't wander off without telling me!" He hissed. "Common, before they find us."

Meekly, she followed him out of the room and into the corridor once more. In the light, Hakumi read the inscription on the journal's cover— _Silent Wave._

* * *

Sokka ran down the corridor as fast as he could, nearly slipping on the piles of seaweed on the floor as he turned the corner. Toph was in his arms, her hands clasped weakly around his neck. He could hear the creatures following close behind. Snarling and groaning as they gained on their prey.

Sokka could have outrun them under normal circumstances, but Toph was too weak to run and he couldn't abandon her— he couldn't bare to lose someone again. He could still remember how powerless he felt when his mother was killed. Sokka was only a boy then, but on that day he swore to himself that he would get stronger in order to protect his loved ones. For a while, he felt like he had lived up to his oath. But then Yue died in the Spirit Oasis. Right before his very eyes and he couldn't do anything to save her. All his skills and his training just enough. He failed her and he would always have to live with that guilt. Now, he had failed Toph as well.

Sokka glanced down at the Earthbender, her eyes closed, barely breathing. Why couldn't he have atleast kept her safe? Why was he so weak? Why? Why?!

_You failed me, Sokka! You failed me!_

A loud screech came from in front of him and Sokka narrowly avoided a creature as it lunged out of a pile of debris. The monster twisted around like a snake and lunged at him again. This time, Sokka was ready for it. With sword in his hand, he cleaved the corpse's head clean off its shoulders and continued to run.

His legs were growing heavy now. His breathing shallow. The creatures behind him were drawing closer. Only a few feet away. They could sense his weakness. It was only a matter of time now. So close. So close!

"Toph." Sokka shouted urgently, shaking her awake. "Toph, please wake up. I need your help."

Her eyes opened wearily, "S-Sokka?"

"I can't keep running much longer." He said, between pants. "You have to help me. Can you metalbend the floor behind us?"

"I-I can try." Toph closed her eyes. She felt the vibrations echoing off the floor from his footsteps and she saw the creatures following close behind.

"Let me down." She told Sokka. "Quickly."

He lowered her to the floor and the Earthbender slammed her foot on the metal, tracking the pattern of the vibrations as they spiraled out across the corridor. She watched them carefully, looking for weaknesses in its structure. She potted one, but then, she heard the familiar hum coming from the depths of the station. It quickly grew louder and louder. The sound became deafening.

"Toph?" Sokka turned to her anxiously, the creatures closing in fast. "Toph!"

The blind Earthbender slammed her foot down on the floor with a powerful bang. Cracks and fissures snaked out in front of her and the floor began to shake. Just as the creatures began to lunge at them, the ground beneath gave way, sending them screaming into the nothingness below.

"So long fellas," She said with a grin, "Don't forget to write."

But the smile quickly faded. Worn out by the effort, Toph slunk to the ground on her knees. Sokka caught her before she could fall and steadied her in his arms.

Wearily, Toph blew a strand of hair her out of her face and muttered, "You know, I'll say this much. The Fire Nation sure knows how to throw a party."

Sokka couldn't help but smile, "How can you joke at a time like this?"

"Couldn't help it." Toph shrugged. "So, what's the plan, genius? Not that I don't enjoy running around in circles."

"I'm not sure." Sokka sighed. The fact was, there didn't seem to be any real way out of their predicament. There were far too many undead to fight and there was nowhere to escape to. It all seemed hopeless.

Toph leaned back against him with a sigh. Exhaustion creeping in. Pressing her head under his chin, her ear just over his heart, she felt its soothing rhythm against her cheek.

_Bah-dum. Bah-dum._ She exhaled softly, causing Sokka to glance down at her pale face. He put his arm around her, drawing her closer. Comforted by her warmth,

_**Bah-dum. Bah-dum**._ Toph could feel his heartbeat quicken, his body tensing, and she gave a tiny smile.

So, she thought, he's still alive inside after all.

Lifting her head up, she put her hand on his cheek. Her fingers cold against the warmth of his face. Sokka didn't say anything, merely staring at her. His mind blank for the first time in a long time. Leaning in, Toph inched her face closer to his. She could feel his breath on her skin and he felt hers on his. Closer and closer. Then, the space between them vanished in the blink of an eye and her lips melted gently into his.

Sokka felt her arms tighten around him and he felt himself slowly returning her kiss. The grief and terror in his soul stoked the flames of passion that he had so long suppressed. The feelings burst to the surface. Excitement and pleasure overwhelming any doubt. Their hands roamed freely, explored eachother. Their kiss growing heated and intense.

All of a sudden, Sokka felt her lips suddenly grow cold. Fear surged through his body. When he opened his eyes, Yue was there in her place. Her decayed face staring at him malevolently.

Sokka pushed her away in horror and jumped to his feet. His hand reaching for his sword.

"Sokka?" Toph asked in confusion.

He stared at her and glanced around. Looking for the specter he knew was lurking somewhere in the shadows. Haunting his every step.

"What is it?" Toph asked, taking his hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's her." Sokka said, his voice barely a whisper. "It's Yue, Toph. She's here. I know it."

"What're you talking about?"

"You saw her too, Toph." Sokka began shaking uncontrollably. "That woman, in your vision. It was Yue. She's here,I know it! She's here and she wants to— "

"Sokka, stop." She grabbed his hand and sat him back down. "Please, listen to me." She implored. "Yue is dead."

"I know, but— "

"She's dead and she's not coming back." Toph clasped his hand between her own. "You have to move on. It's not healthy to cling to the past. Especially now."

"That's not what this is." Sokka muttered, pulling his hand back.

"Isn't it?" She glared at him defiantly. "You're afraid that because you couldn't save her, you won't be able to protect anyone you love. Isn't _that_ what this is about?"

"Toph, I— " Sokka began.

"Well I don't care about danger." Despite her exhaustion, she stood to her full height. "I'm not some dainty little princess and I'm not some child who needs protecting! If you don't have feelings for me then say so, but don't you dare make me out to be some fragile little thing. I can take care of myself just fine!"

Sokka smirked in spite of himself, "I know that, Toph," He took her hand tenderly, "But this isn't just about the past. I know Yue's here. I've seen her. I don't know how, but it has to be tied to those creatures. Somehow, Yue is controlling them. I know it. Please, Toph, you have to believe me."

Toph turned towards the chasm in the floor. She could hear the humming of the machine radiating out from the depths of the station. The sound was menacing and seemed to call out to her. Toph didn't know if it truly was Yue she saw in that vision, but she could feel that Sokka was telling the truth. That machine that she saw, that had to be the source of all of this. And no matter if Yue was here or not, she knew that was where they had to go. That was the only way to stop this.

"That machine I told you about," Toph said at last, "It must be behind what's going on here. That's where Yue will be..."


	6. Maggot Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It’s been a crazy time with the real world Pandemic crisis, resulting job troubles, and the fact that I’ve been working a lot on first novel which I hope to finish by the end of year.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be sure to leave a Comment and tell me what you think! I really appreciate your feedback and support.

**Chapter 6: Maggot Feast**

"Where the hell are we going?" Furon asked irritably. They had been walking for what felt like hours. Traversing dark damp corridors, squeezing through maintenance shafts, and climbing down rusted ladders, all by the light of their small flames.

"We're almost there. Keep quiet." Rui whispered back. He had found a ledger in the filing room on _Project: Silent Wave_. Most of it was illegible but it did provide the room where testing had been taking place. It was far. Almost on the opposite end of the station. But that didn't matter to Rui. He had to find the project files. No matter what.

"Hold up. There's something ahead." Furon whispered urgently. They hastily extinguished their flames and hid behind a pile debris. In that instant, the corridor shook violently. Dark brackish water seeped from the ceiling. Shards of metal and broken pipes rained down around them. Cracks began to snake through the walls and floors all around them and for a moment it felt as if the floor was going to give way. All of a sudden it stopped.

Hundreds of shrieking voices began to cry out from all around them. The terrible noise amplified the terrible darkness they were in. Seemingly pulling tighter, like a noose around their necks. Then, a single ear-shattering roar, drowned out all other voices. And the floor began to shake once more.

Through the scant light, the two Firebenders saw a dark writhing mass emerged from the shadows at the far end of the corridor and begin to clamber on past. Each step was so powerful, the duo felt the tremors reverberate through their bodies. Turning the bowels to water and setting their teeth on edge.

It was still far away and they couldn't make out its features, but both Firebenders could tell this _thing_ was twice their size. Its head, if it could even be called that, scraped the ceiling as it lumbered past. Breaking off protruding pipes and panels, before it disappeared from their field of vision. Merging back into the darkness from whence it came. The sound of its thunderous footsteps still echoing in the distance.

Furon and Rui didn't move a muscle. Their ears focused on the sounds of its steps as it slowly faded out of earshot. Soon, everything was quiet again, but the Firebenders stayed hidden nonetheless. Eyes scanning fruitlessly in the dark. Their belabored breathing desperately muffled as they waited. But the corridor remained quiet and the shaking had stopped.

"I think it's gone." Furon said at last, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Rui felt a cold trickle of sweat on his neck and hurriedly wiped it away.

"What the hell was that thing?"

Rui didn't respond. The gnawing fear in his mind was quickly replaced by excitement. Whatever Project silent Wave was, the rumors clearly hadn't done it justice. That thing…whatever it was, that could well be the future of their armies. And for his part in bringing that back to the Fire Nation, Rui thought with glee, he would be named a hero. A hero!

"Let's move." He whispered urgently and the pair made their way through until at last, they reached their destination—the testing floor.

Rui glanced at a sign that hung above the watertight entrance to the floor. The characters had largely faded, but he could just make out the words "hazard" and "protective". Furon read them too.

"Are you sure we should be going in there like this?" Furon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, whatever kindof shit they were up to in this station that caused all of this, it can very well be airborne."

"I think if that were the case, we'd already be affected." Rui said nonchalantly.

"Maybe there wasn't enough of it in the air up there. But in here at the source…"

"It's not airborne." Rui said firmly and began to reach for the door handle, but Furon grabbed his hand.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it intuition." Rui said, then shifted his gaze to Furon's hand. "Do you mind?" Furon shook his head in disapproval, but released his grasp all the same. As Rui pulled on the metal handle, Furon instinctively covered his mouth with his hand, before realizing the futility of such action and bracing himself for the worst.

The rusted metal on the handle took a few more pulls, before the door at last gave way. Opening up to the darkness inside. Rui stepped back and gestured for Furon to scan the area.

The marine smirked, "After you."

Rui rolled his eyes and cautiously stepped into the room. His ears perked for any sounds of movement. Nothing. He waited a few more seconds, then gradually increased the flame in his hand until the whole space was illuminated. Glancing around once more, he finally made his way through. Furon followed behind.

The testing area was large, almost as large as the conning tower. The floors, unlike the steel plate in the rest of the station, were made of smooth ceramic tiles. Rows upon rows of tables and dividers spread out evenly throughout the room. Some of them held beakers and tubes—most of them empty and broken. Others, held racks of various medical instruments: scalpels, saws, clamps. In between the tables, stood shelves with opaque glass containers and stacks of papers and ledgers.

All the way at the end of the room, a dozen square metal doors protruded from the wall in a grid like pattern. Rui quickly surmised, that they were cooling racks for corpses—typical of a mortuary. Opposite that, was a chute with a sliding door. Just above it, the worn-out character for "fire" was still legible. Rui deduced that it probably led to the station's incinerator.

As the pair made their way deeper into the testing area, the light from their flames fell on a heavy grated door. Through the slits, they could just about make out a freight elevator stuck between floors.

Furon quickly moved to inspect it. Readying himself for an attack, he cautiously peered through the grating. He looked up and down the elevator shaft. Nothing but darkness. He tugged on the grated door and it didn't budge.

"It's clear." He said, voice still hushed.

"Good." Rui quickly made his way to the tables and began to search them one by one. He leafed through scattered papers here and there, emptied out drawers, flipped through journals and ledgers. No luck. He moved on to the shelves and continued his search in earnest.

Furon glanced at a soaked stack of papers and sighed. What was the point of all this? Nothing they found here or anywhere on the station was gonna change the fact that they were still stranded with no supplies and no hope of rescue. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of those undead creatures were lurking around just waiting to take them down. Along with that _thing_, whatever it was. Furon shuddered at the thought of facing that thing in the open. No matter what they did, he knew the undead would get them in the end. It was only a matter of time.

The marine turned his head to stare at one of the tables full of surgical equipment. Beneath all the muck, he could make out distinct blotches of dark red. He knew instantly that it was dried blood. Then he spotted the scratches. Deep in the wood of the table. From their shape and size, they were clearly made by human nails.

What in the name of Sozin were they doing here? Furon wondered. His entire career he had always been a lowly grunt, but even he had heard the stories of human experiments. Carried out in secret in remote outposts, they had originally begun under Fire Lord Azulon. Ostensibly, the subjects were only captured prisoners of war from the other nations, but it was common knowledge that Fire Nation criminals, homeless, and other undesirables were also used—what better way to dispose of the dregs of society?

Some years a few hundred would disappear. Others years it would be thousands. The experiments, however, reached their peak under War Minister Qin, that bloodthirst bastard, Furon grimaced. He had personally seen boatloads of people from the Earth Kingdom being shipped off to "work camps", Furon never asked where. It was never good for a soldier to ask questions. Especially ones that he didn't want to know the answers to.

The War was over now and all that was in the past, but even after all these years, Furon still remembered their frightened faces staring up at him through the bars of their cages. Their eyes silently begging him to help. There were women among them. And children. Did they wind up here, in this place? He wondered. Were they all dead now? Or worse.

Rui smiled as he held up a crumpled folder. At last, he had found it! Among the piles of meaningless documents, he had managed to uncover the papers of the Project's lead researcher. The heading read: _Doctor Kiyoko, Chief Biochemist, Army Fire Nation Project-1163—Silent Wave._

Eagerly, Rui read through it. His darting from page to page, desperately trying to learn the project's secrets. Yes! He thought, with mounting 's here, it's all here. The chemical composition. The preparation. Dosage. Everything! As he reached the last page though, his heart sank once more. The procedure itself was missing.

"Damn it!" Rui swore, nearly throwing the papers across the room in a fit of rage.

"What is it?" Furon peered from around the corner, but Rui returned to searching through the pile of papers.

"Where is it?" He muttered furiously to himself. "Where's the rest? Where?"

"Look," Furon interrupted, "why are we even wasting time on this? The project files can be in any one of the million rooms in this rotten station. Are you really gonna look through them all? Especially with those things out looking for us?"

Rui looked up at him irritably. "It's our best chance to find out what we're facing here."

"'What we're facing here.'" Furon parroted and narrowed his eyes. "Let's drop the bullshit, shall we?" Rui looked at him with surprise

"You know exactly what we're dealing with here. Don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I said, _drop the bullshit_." Furon repeated, this time with an edge to his voice. Rui locked eyes with him, his body instinctively posturing for an attack.

"What are you really after?" Furon asked.

"Information." Rui answered tersely. "Extremely valuable information."

"On what?"

"A Fire Nation Project, codenamed _Silent Wave_." He said. There was no point in lying any more.

"What exactly is Silent Wave?" Furon asked. "A biochemical weapon?"

"I don't know the full story, but from what I've heard, it was one of War Minister Qin's more, _extreme_ ideas. Towards the end of the War, we were running increasingly low on manpower. _Silent Wave_ was supposed to provide a solution."

"Solution?" Furon looked at him with disgust. "You call this," He gestured around them, "fucking nightmare a solution?"

Rui shrugged nonchalantly. "Quite effective in warfare though, wouldn't you agree?"

"This isn't warfare."

"No?" Rui scoffed. "Don't be so self-righteous, Sergeant Furon. You know full well what war is really like. All those notions of honor and glory don't matter for shit on the battlefield. It's all about destruction. Destruction and death. Surely, the War taught you that much?"

"The War is over now." Furon said coldly.

Rui smiled, "The War is never over. Peace is just a temporary break. Sooner or later, the Nations will be at eachother's throats. The way they always are. The Fire Nation is bound to be caught up in the conflict. _Silent Wave _can be a powerful weapon for our side. We need to bring the project back with us."

"You're out of your fucking mind." Furon spat. "This shit can't be contained. Look at what's happening here."

"You don't know that." Rui said. Seeing the mindless rage in the Marine's eyes, he decided to appeal to his greed. After all, what kindof solider didn't look after his own pocket.

"My higher ups would reward us greatly if we bring this back to them." Rui said casually. "Forget rank and money, Sergeant. If we bring this back to the Fire Nation we'll be hailed as heroes. People will remember our names for generations. Now, help me find the rest of the files. They're bound to be around here somewhere."

"No." Furon stood his ground.

Rui sighed, so it would have to be the hard way.

"It's not your call to refuse." Rui said.

"The hell it isn't."

"As a Fire Nation Intelligence Agent, I outrank you." Rui stated. "My request is in fact an order."

"I don't give a tiger seal's ass what your rank is." Furon said, his fists clenching. "I only take orders from the Captain and _he_ isn't here."

"Then you knowingly commit an act of insubordination? You know what the punishment for that is."

Furon smirked. "Look around you,_ Intelligent Agent_. Nobody's here to witness it. And nobody's gonna back you up." The smirk faded from his face as his eyes narrowed and he assumed a fighting stance. Rui quickly followed suit.

There's no way I'm letting this nightmare get out into the world." Furon said. "Fire Nation or not, it belongs in the bottom of the ocean."

The two began to pace around the room. Eyeing one another carefully, looking for any signs of weakness. Any opening to strike. Then, Rui saw one.

"You dumb grunt." He cursed. For a moment, they were motionless. Then the room erupted in flames.

* * *

"Let's take a break here." Daris said out breath.

Hakumi noticed that his face and neck were drenched in sweat and his eyes were dark and sunken. They were in the crew quarters now. Near the center of the station. Small glimmers of light from outside still made their way down here, but it wasn't enough. The darkness was all consuming.

"Are you alright?" Hakumi asked, reaching out to touch Daris's forehead. To her surprise, it was ice cold.

He swatted her hand away. "I'm fine." He said, his body trembling slightly. "Just…need a moment to catch my breath is all."

Hakumi took out her water flask. "Please, let me take a look at your wound. I can do another healing session. It would only take a mi—"

"**I said, I'm fine!**"Hakumi jolted, shocked by his sudden ferocity. Daris exhaled sharply before turning away, cradling his injured arm protectively. Hakumi knew that something was wrong, but she didn't press the issue. It was too dangerous to argue out here in the open.

Picking a dry spot on the floor, she sat down, and immediately realized just how exhausted she was. They had been walking so much that she hadn't even noticed. Hakumi sighed wearily. The adrenaline in her veins was beginning to wear off and exhaustion crept into to take its place. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she fought off the urge to sleep. Despite the momentary calm, she knew that danger was lurking just around the corner. Those creatures were still out there looking for them. And they would not rest until they hunted them down.

Sighing once more, she felt her hand drift towards the pouch around her waist and brush against the journal within. Hakumi lifted it up and gazed at the cover again—_Project Silent Wave._ She hesitated for a moment, then opened it up and began to read through. The writing started out neat and professional. Mostly technical details like staff and equipment as well as a description of the position and job of the journal's owner—Doctor Kiyoko, Chief Biochemist. It went on like that for a few more pages, but very quickly the writing grew more frantic and the tone began to shift. The journal became more of a personal account of the Doctor, describing her hopes and fears and theories on the Project and its eventual outcome. After a while, Hakumi could almost hear the Doctor's voice in her head as if she was speaking directly to her through the journal.

Suddenly, Hakumi felt a presence nearby. Drawing steadily closer and closer. Turning her head, the Waterbender scanned through the shadows, searching for whatever it was, but seeing nothing. The feeling continued to amplify until it felt like someone was standing right beside her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise and a cold shiver ran down the length of her spine. For a moment, it looked as though an outline moved in the darkness. Then she heard a voice whisper her name.

Hakumi immediately leapt to her feet, heart in her throat, eyes searching frantically in the dark.

"W-w-who's there?" She whimpered out. There was no reply.

"What do you mean?" Daris walked up beside her and looked down the empty corridor. "Who are you talking to?"

Hakumi turned to him in shock. "D-didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked with growing annoyance.

"A voice. Just now."

"There's no one there." Daris said gruffly. "Come on. We need to move."

Daris led the way down the corridor. A few more turns and the pair found themselves at the entrance to a large cavernous chamber.

Chandeliers and lanterns hung in tatters from the ceiling, their once bright red colors obscured by layers of thick grey muck. Tables and benches lay scattered along the floor along with bits of plates and cups and chopsticks. The air was heavy with the scent of mold.

"Is this the mess hall?" Hakumi wondered aloud. Despite the foul air, she felt her stomach rumble at the thought of food. With everything that had happened, it had been hours since the last time she ate. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the hunger pangs began to rack her stomach.

"I don't suppose there's any food here?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Doubt it." Daris said, his eyes watching her intently. Something about his stare made Hakumi uncomfortable. She had noticed him stealing glances at her for a while now, only, they weren't looks of concern. It was almost like he was sizing her up. As if he was wanted to…but she pushed such thoughts away.

That was just her nerves talking, she told herself. After all, he had saved her life. More than once. She couldn't think such things of him. But as she caught his bloodshot eyes, trailing down her neck and collar, Hakumi couldn't help but shudder.

Daris forced himself to look away, pressing onward through the mess hall. _It's not much further now_, he heard in his mind. He just needed to be careful not to frighten her. He had to make sure she didn't suspect a thing.

The wound in his arm pulsated as he walked, the venom now coursing freely through into his veins. Warping what remained of his living flesh. Gnawing at his mind. Taking control, piece by piece. Daris could feel his heart rate slowing down. Its normal rhythm replaced by something else—the noise of the machine below!

He could hear it now, clear as day. It was the undertone of his existence. Daris felt his head twitch as he felt it calling out to him. Guiding him closer. Ever closer. With the others of his kind, close at hand. It was nearly time. He just had to be patient.

In spite of himself, Daris glanced behind at Hakumi once more. Eyeing her the way a predator eyes its prey. Daris could feel the reasoning and logic of his thoughts begin to switch off. Primal instincts taking their place. He could overpower her with ease. It wouldn't take much effort at all. It would all be over so quickly. His hungry eyes fixated on her skin. So soft and tender. He could almost smell the flesh and the blood underneath. Teasing him with its sweet aroma.

Just one little taste, he told himself, lips parched and cracking. Just a small one. I can have that, surely? Haven't I earned atleast that?!

"C-captain?" Hakumi asked nervously and Daris regained control.

"What? What is it?"

"Where exactly are you taking us?"

"It's a safe place." Daris said and added. "There should be food there too."

Hakumi felt the hunger pangs increase, but then she wondered. "What about the others?"

"We'll find them later." Daris urged. "Let's go."

The smell of rotting seaweed and fetid water grew thicker the further they went. Water had flooded some of the passages narrowing the already claustrophobic environment of the station. Sounds were amplified in these depths. Hakumi heard echoes come from all directions. Some were metallic clangs and groans—likely the station shifting under its own weight. Others were far less clear: quiet rustles, creaks, occasional gusts of air. And then the humming. It started off in the distance, but gradually it drew closer. The sound growing louder and more ominous.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Daris, but he ignored her. "Captain? Captain?"

"It's just over here." Daris gestured towards a large watertight door. He twisted the lever and the door creaked open. He stepped through and disappeared inside.

Hakumi hesitated a moment, the humming sound buzzing in her ears. She stared nervously at the darkness ahead. Her mind was screaming danger! Begging her to turn the other way. But she forced herself forward, not wanting to be alone. Once she entered the room, Daris slammed the door shut behind her.

The sudden noise startled Hakumi and she turned around in surprise.

"C-Captain?" She asked. "What's going on?"

Daris's eyes were bloodshot and deranged. The bandages on his arm were torn off and as he walked towards her, Hakumi could see the dark wound pulsating underneath. She began to back away slowly. Turning her head this way and that, desperately trying to look for a way out. She saw nothing but darkness.

Then, she heard a guttural voice behind her groan. Then another. And another. Suddenly the entire room erupted in shrieks and cries. From the faint light of Daris's flame, she could make out dozens of creatures advancing on her from all sides. Their undead faces twisted with hunger. Rotting teeth chomping in anticipation.

Hakumi dashed towards the door, but Daris pulled her back and threw her to the floor.

"What're you doing?" She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why? Why?!"

But Daris said nothing. His eyes were dead now. Jaw hanging slack. The flame in his hand slowly sputtered out, consuming them both in darkness.

* * *

Sokka walked with Toph perched on his back down the dark empty hallway in the lower levels of the station. Only trace amounts of light from outside found their way down here. Breaking up the darkness to a small degree. Even with the sharpened eyes of an arctic hunter, Sokka could barely see a thing. The dark metal walls and floors seemed to merge together at times. Made even worse by the seaweed and damp.

As he waded through a small puddle, the leg of his pants caught on a piece of debris and Sokka nearly fell forward face first.

"Watch it!" Toph cried out as he managed to just barely regain his footing.

"Sorry."

"Let me down." She commanded and clambering grumpily off his back and on to the cold wet floor. "I'd rather stumble around on my own two feet than be carried around like some pet lemur."

Sokka smirked, "Good thing Momo isn't around to hear you talk like that."

"Pfft." Toph scoffed. She walked ahead, but her legs began to wobble and Sokka caught her hand.

"Are you sure, that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that—" He sighed and let go. "Never mind."

Toph arched a brow, "I'm fine. I've been through worse. Besides," She slammed her foot on the floor and watched as the vibrations spread out all around her and disappeared out of range, "I can see in the dark."

Sokka cracked a smile

"It's this way." She pointed and made her way through the water.

For a while, they walked in silence, broken only occasionally by the dripping of water, or the creaks and heaves of the station. Through it all, Toph could sense Sokka's fidgeting. She saw his conflicted glances her way. Sometimes brief, other times long and contemplative. His heart rate was frantic and uneven. _Bah-dum, bah-dum, bah-dum._

Clearly, he was thinking about what happened before. Stupid, Toph cursed herself, so stupid! Why did I have to kiss him? Why? She knew it had been neither the time nor the place, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to hide how she felt anymore. Not after all that had happened. Not when any moment here could be their last.

Toph watched him through her earthbending and wondered if he felt the same way. Did he love her, or had he just been caught up in the moment? With so much pain in his heart, was he even capable of love anymore? She knew that Yue, the real Yue was still in his thoughts. Perhaps she would always be there, along with the guilt. Eating him from the inside out.

"Sokka." She said, at last breaking the silence. "About what happened before." She sighed. "I don't want you to think to read too much into it..."

Sokka turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know that you're not ready…to be with someone else. Maybe you never will be. I just—" Sokka grabbed hold of her hand, stopping her instantly.

"I do care about you, Toph." He said softly. "But she's here. Yue. I know it."

Toph tried to interrupt, but he went on. "You don't believe me, I know. I don't even want to believe myself. But I'm telling you she's here. I've seen her."

"So, what if she is?" Toph demanded, anger overpowering her. "What does it matter?"

"Toph…"

"Why is it so hard for you to move past her? She's **dead**, Sokka. She's dead and it's not your burden to bear. Don't you see what this guilt is doing to you?" Sokka could see tears begin to well up in her eyes and he looked away.

"Why, Sokka?" She asked. "Why can't you just let go?"

_You failed me, Sokka! You failed me!_

"Because I failed her, Toph." He muttered. "I promised to keep her safe and I failed. Nothing I do now or in the future will change my failure. It's my fault she's dead. And I'll never be able to forget that."

Toph walked over and embraced him from behind, her thin arms wrapping around his waist. "It's not your fault, Sokka." She softly whispered into his back. "You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Toph…" He began to turn around, but at that moment that station shuddered violently.

Toph heard the sounds of the machine below grow louder. The dull static hum grew into a deafening roar. And then, above the sound, she heard the familiar screeching from the other end of the corridor.

"We gotta go." She shouted. "Now!" Together they ran down the hallway and into a narrow passage. The screeching grew louder as more voices joined in.

"How many are there?" Sokka asked, between breaths.

"Too many to fight."

They turned at the end of the passage, then turned again into a large lobby with several stairwells.

"Which way?" Sokka asked. Toph slammed her foot and tracked the vibrations.

"This way." She pointed and they ran down the stairs.

The sounds of the creatures began to die down behind them. Growing fainter and fainter until even Toph could no longer hear them. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the pair paused to catch their breath.

"I think…" She panted. "I think we lost them. For now."

"Oh." Sokka took a deep breath. "Good."

Once she regained her breath, Toph focused her hearing. The machine was close now. Even with all the interference from the water and the shifting of the station, she could make it out clearly now.

"The machine is directly ahead." She said, pointing into the darkness. "At the end of this hallway. Let's go."

"Wait." A sudden idea filled Sokka's thoughts. "What if this is exactly what _she_ wants?"

Toph looked at him with confusion.

"I mean we don't even know what this thing is. How it works. Or how to stop it. What if she's just luring us here?"

"Oh, I know how to stop it." Toph balled up her fist and slammed it into her palm. "The old-fashioned way."

"What if that doesn't work? What if it only makes things worse?"

"We won't know until we try. In any case, I'm through running and hiding. I'll take my chances fighting."

"Toph—" He began, but the blind earthbender ignored him and pressed ahead. Reluctantly, Sokka followed her. Sword in hand.

The sounds of the machine grew louder the closer they got. They began to feel the vibrations of its engine on their skin and in their bones. The ceaseless humming seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. A palpable field of energy filled the air, adding to the growing sense of danger in their minds. Soon. they reached the entrance and Toph turned the handle. Pulling open the watertight door she walked inside. Sokka followed close behind.

Inside it was pitch black. None of the light from the surface seemed to reach down here.

"Toph?" Sokka whispered nervously into the darkness.

"I'm here." She said, grabbing his hand.

"I can't see anything." He said uneasily.

"Oh, you _poor_ thing."

Sokka scratched his head, "Sorry."

He could feel Toph shake her head before saying. "Over here." She led him towards a large metal rack. "I think there's some lanterns on this shelf here." She guided his hand. "Here."

Sokka felt around in the darkness, until he found one. Opening it up, he saw that it still had a candle inside. Reaching into his pouch, Sokka fetched a fire striker and a piece of flint. He struck them together until he was able to make sparks and ignite the candle. Gradually, the darkness parted and the room filled with its warm glowing light.

Sokka breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Toph sneered. "Aw, you feel better now, precious?"

Sokka cracked a smile. "Much better, thanks."

Lifting up the lantern he scanned the massive chamber around him. From the ceiling, hundreds upon hundreds, of pipes lead in from all sides. Intertwining and fusing with them were thousands of wires. All of it seemed to twitch and pulsate with energy. Converging in the center of the room above a massive metal engine.

Sokka turned the lantern to see more of the machine. Following the pipes and nozzles and—the light fell onto Yue's face and stumbled backwards. The lantern fell to the floor, but the light didn't go out. And Sokka could still see the horrible specter drawing close.

"_Sokka!"_ Yue screeched. This time Toph heard the voice too.

"Who's there?" She shouted into the darkness. "Show yourself!"

"_He's mine!"_ Yue screeched, advancing on them. Her rotting flesh horrible and twisted with rage. _"He's mine. And I won't let you have him. Never. __**Never**__!"_

At that moment the room began to shake wildly, as if an earthquake was hitting them. The ceiling above them cracked and broke away, sending bits of metal and concrete crashing down around them. Toph managed to bend the bulk of it aside, but a few stray pieces cut on her arms and legs. A small fragment struck Sokka just beneath the chin, drawing blood.

"Are you ok?" Sokka shouted, pressing his hand to the burning wound.

"Yeah."

Then Toph heard it. Footsteps just above them. Atleast ten creatures. Now twenty. Now thirty. Their screeches broke through the din of the engine's humming and one by one they leapt through the broken ceiling, landing hard on the ground below.

Some of the undead broke their limbs, but they didn't even notice or care. Climbing back to their feet, they limped towards their pray. Snarling and chomping and screeching in hunger.

"Alright." Toph hawked and spat. "Play time is over."

Jumping up high in the air, she slammed both feet into the metal of the floor, causing a shockwave that sent half the creatures flying backwards in pieces. Toph twisted around and pulled her elbows in to her sides. Thrusting upward, she sent shards of broken metal flying at the remaining corpses. Rending their rotting flesh and reducing them to a dark oozing heap.

Only five remained. One of the creatures lunged furiously at Sokka, but he managed to side step and cleaved its head off with a single stroke. The other four began to circle around them. Looking for an opening.

Toph waited until they were close enough and then she bent the floor paneling out from under them and into the air, before sending it hurtling back down on them like a hammer. Before it could land, one of the creatures mimicked her motions and the panel changed course and flew back at her.

Sokka managed to push Toph out of the way just in time and the panel slammed loudly into the wall behind them.

Climbing back onto her feet, Toph saw through her bending that the creatures wore tattered Earth Kingdom clothes. Then the horrible realization sunk in—**they're earthbenders**.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered.

More creatures began to jump down from the ceiling to join their comrades. Soon, the room was full of monsters and they began to close in for the kill.


End file.
